


Home

by MarvelObsessedgirl3



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Toddlers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelObsessedgirl3/pseuds/MarvelObsessedgirl3
Summary: After a mission, Natasha finds a little girl who she finds out is an orphan. The little girl quickly worms her way into the Black Widow's heart and they begin a new life together, with the help of the rest of the Avengers family. A story of one shots about how Natasha handles the role of motherhood with the help of the Avengers<3





	1. Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
I decided to create a feel good fic instead of my usual Natasha stuff - this one is quite different and is full of fluff!  
Please comment if you liked it or have any ideas for future chapters!  
Thanks<3
> 
> MarvelObsessedgirl3  
xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha hears a noise after a mission and goes to investigate.

‘You know, when you said there was a small problem that Fury needed us to sort out, I didn’t expect it to be like an army of psycho robots.’ Hawkeye said as he fired an arrow at an oncoming Robot, who fell instantaneously to the ground.

Tony huffed and blasted one straight in the head with his Ironman repulsor before replying. ‘Not my fault this time – blame Hydra.’ The Hulk leapt from building to building, roaring angrily at the remaining Robots – gladly ripping the heads off of the ones which Sam dropped from a great height.

‘Stop talking over the comms and take the last of them out!’ Steve said angrily, as he threw his shield into the final swarm of Robots and managed to destroy most of them with Wanda's help, who was using her powers to blast them apart, just as Natasha appeared beside them both, her guns locked and loaded, firing streams of bullets into the heads of the Robots.

Ironman flew down and landed next to Steve, who had just taken down the final Robot, with a sigh of relief. ‘Good job team. I’ll let Fury know and call for clean up. Let’s head out.’ Everyone nodded and started to make their way back to the cars most of them had come in, which were parked a few blocks away from where the attack had been; apart from Tony, Sam, Wanda, Rhodey and Thor, who all waved at the others, then flew back to the Compound.

‘Reckon that we can go like a week without anymore attacks from Hydra or Aliens?’ Hawkeye joked, slinging an arm over Natasha’s shoulders as they made their way back to the cars.

‘Where’s the fun in that Clint?’ Steve said smirking, as he put his shield back onto his back and started talking with Bruce and Bucky, who were leading the group.

‘When we get back, I’m ringing Laura and the Kids, then we could do something if you wanted?’ Clint began, looking over at Natasha who nodded distractedly and then suddenly stopped in her tracks. ‘Did you hear that?’ Natasha broke off and spun around, frowning slightly. Clint raised an eyebrow and listened, shaking his head slightly in response.

‘I’ll be right back.’ Without a backwards glance, Natasha ran the opposite way, leaving Clint looking worriedly after her.

‘You guys coming? Is everything alright?’ Steve called, turning around as the two assassins had fallen a bit behind by this point. ‘Yeah – Nat’s just having a breather, my car isn’t far from here, we’ll meet you back at the Compound.’ Clint called back, frowning as he looked to where Natasha had already jogged off down a side street, clearly looking for something.

‘If you’re sure.’ Clint waved him off. ‘Positive, Cap, it’s all fine. See you in a bit.’ Steve nodded, albeit sceptically, then the trio continued down the road, leaving Clint to go and run after Natasha, who had disappeared from view.

***

Natasha ran down the nearest side street and then ran down the next one, her ears listening intently for the sound she had just heard. There it was again. Much clearer.

Silently, but quickly she walked down the street and equipped her handguns, prepared for something to jump out at her. There was no sound apart from the distant cars and the sirens, which signalled that the clean up team had arrived. Natasha stealthily approached the dumpster which was situated halfway down the street and instantly froze, as she saw a small shadow coming from the other side of it. She scanned the area and saw a small space which was separating the dumpster from the wall and which was big enough for something to climb behind – something was hiding there, shielded from view.

Quickly, but quietly she moved the dumpster, her guns pointing out in front of her and her eyes opened wide in shock, as she came face to face with a small child, who looked to be no older than three. The child’s gaze immediately locked onto the guns and her eyes filled with tears as she tried to get away from Natasha, which was a futile attempt, as she was trapped between the wall and now Natasha; who instantly realised that the sound she had heard was of the little girl – banging on the side of the dumpster, presumably for help.

‘Hey, it’s ok, look, no guns.’ Natasha easily slid her handguns into their holsters and knelt down next to the little girl, who looked absolutely terrified. She put her hands out in front of her in a placating gesture and the little girl flinched back and burst into tears.

Natasha swore under her breath and looked at the little girl, who had curled up into a ball and was sucking on her thumb as she cried. Thinking on the spot, Natasha figured that moving her probably wasn’t the best idea, as it would unsettle her – being held by a stranger, so she decided talking might help the girl to calm down; she introduced herself in a gentle voice.

‘My name is Natasha, I’m not going to hurt you. What’s your name?’ The little girl looked at her through watery eyes and sat up, tilting her head slightly, thumb wedged firmly in her mouth.

‘Tasha.’ Natasha smirked and nodded. ‘Yep, that’s me. Now, what’s your name?’ She pointed to the little girl, who frowned for a second and then spoke softly around her thumb again.

‘Beth.’

Nodding, Natasha smiled. ‘Nice name. So Beth, do you know how old you are?’ Instead of answering with a number, Beth took her thumb out of her mouth, held out three fingers and said. ‘This many!’ Natasha smirked at the innocent answer and quickly gave the little girl a once over glance, to make sure that she wasn’t hurt. The child was covered in dirt and her dress was torn in different places. Beth’s hair was blonde and fell on her shoulders, matted together, with what Natasha hoped was only dirt and not blood. Her eyes fell to a sizeable graze on Beth’s forearm, which didn’t look too painful, but it was covered in blood – so it had happened recently, probably when she hid behind the dumpster.

‘Beth – does your arm hurt? What happened?’ As if only noticing the graze on her arm for the first time, Beth looked down and her bottom lip wobbled. Cursing herself for not having enough pockets to carry medical supplies, Natasha rummaged in her deepest pocket and pulled out a clean tissue.

‘Hey, it’s ok. It’ll be fine, can I clean it up a bit with my magic tissue?’ Beth bit her lip anxiously and nodded her head, as her eyes swam with tears again. She held her arm out and looked at Natasha intently, as she made quick work of dabbing the blood and dirt away from the graze.

‘You’re super brave – probably braver than most of the people I know and I know a lot of brave people.’ Natasha said in a fake serious voice and smiled as Beth giggled.

‘There you go, all done for now. Beth, how did you get here? Where are your parents?’ Frowning slightly, Beth scrunched her nose up in thought before answering.

‘Mommy and Daddy are flying in sky.’ She said sadly, looking at Natasha who was confused. Were her parents pilots? Did they work abroad? Why was she on her own? Who looked after her?

‘So they work abroad? In international affairs probably, if they fly places often…urrm…I mean, do you see them a lot?’ Natasha amended, remembering that she was speaking to a three year old, who was looking at her with a very confused expression.

‘They flying in sky.’ Beth repeated looking at her with the same confused expression. Natasha frowned and tried to figure out what she meant before Beth spoke again.

‘They have wings and fly in sky in Hiven.’

‘Hiven? What’s Hiv…’ Stomach plummeting, Natasha realised what the little girl was trying to say. ‘…ohh…they’re in Heaven?’ Beth nodded and pointed to the sky.

‘Up there.’ She stated matter of factly, as Natasha nodded. ‘Who takes care of you, Beth? Who do you live with?’ Beth yawned, seemingly growing bored of the conversation. ‘Beth lives with Gran’ma.’

‘Where is your Grandma?’ Beth suddenly burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.

‘Hey, it’s ok, Beth where’s your Grandma?’ Natasha had no idea what to do and watched helplessly as the little girl sobbed.

‘B…bad w…wobos…a…and…gran’ma…sweeping a…an…and Beth r…runned away.’

Natasha quickly tried to translate the upset three-year olds words and swore under her breath as she worked out what she was trying to say. So clearly, the Robots had gotten her Grandma, presumably killed her if she wouldn’t wake up and then Beth had run away – frightened and had hid behind the dumpster. _Poor kid._

Natasha cringed at the sound of Beth crying and decided that she needed to get the girl away from behind the dumpster and call Child Protective Services. Moving slowly and in plain sight so that she wouldn’t scare the child, Natasha stood up and held out her hand to Beth, who looked at her sceptically – or at least as sceptically as a three-year old could muster.

‘Home time?’ Beth hiccupped, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Natasha gave her a sad smile. ‘Not exactly Kid, but I’m taking you somewhere safe, to people that can help you. Bet you’d rather sleep in a big fluffy bed rather than the floor?’ Beth nodded and stood up on shaky legs, then reached for Natasha’s outstretched hand, grabbing it tightly.

‘Natasha what the absolute fu…’ Clint appeared from around the corner, eyes widening as he looked at Natasha and Beth, who had appeared at the top of the street, holding hands. 

Natasha interrupted before he could finish his sentence. ‘Slight change in plan. I need to call CPS. I found the source of the noise.’ Looking incredulously at the little girl, who trembled slightly and hid behind Natasha’s legs, Clint turned to look at Natasha.

‘You found a toddler?’ Nodding, Natasha gestured to Beth, who was still trembling and was hiding behind her legs, as if shielding herself from Clint’s gaze.

‘Yeah, it looks like her Grandma was a victim of the Robots and she says her parents are dead.’ Clint’s expression turned suddenly grave. ‘I…I think I found the body. I was looking for you and came across an old woman, who ur…yeah the Robots got to her. She had the same blue eyes as the Kid actually.’ Natasha sighed heavily and nodded, as Beth looked up at the two of them, unfazed by the conversation.

‘You stay with her and I’ll ring CPS.’ Clint pulled out his phone and walked off a few feet, dialling the number, as Natasha turned to look at Beth, who was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

‘Tired?’ Beth nodded and stuck her arms up, yawning slightly. Natasha raised an eyebrow, trying to work out what she wanted. Beth whined softly and opened and closed her hands, looking at Natasha with a longing expression – who then realised what she wanted. Reaching down, she effortlessly lifted Beth up and put her on her hip, looking down as the child instantly relaxed in her arms and sighed contently, putting her thumb in her mouth. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind Beth’s ear and stroked her cheek softly, humming under her breath, as the child’s breath evened out.

Natasha felt something unusual in the pit of her stomach, as she looked at the little girl, who’s eyes were drooping as she grew sleepy. She thought that the Red Room had taken all the maternal instincts from her, but as she looked at Beth, she felt a surge of longing to make sure that she was happy and healthy and a general feeling of protectiveness towards her.

‘Hey Nat?’ Natasha turned round to look at Clint who was walking towards her with an unreadable expression on his face.

‘What?’

‘They want to know if you want to urrr…to keep Beth for the night, before bringing her down to the station tomorrow.’

‘Why would they think that I would want that?’ Clint looked at her sheepishly before replying.

‘I might have told them that Beth has kind of bonded to you…’ Natasha glared at him.

‘You’re joking right?’ Clint grimaced then gestured to the now sleeping little girl in Natasha’s arms. ‘She does seem to like you.’

‘This doesn’t prove anything, she’s too tired. She would have fallen asleep on the ground if I hadn’t found her.’ Clint raised an eyebrow at Natasha, who punched him lightly on the arm.

‘Fine, one night and one night only, because I want to make sure that she’s ok when she wakes up. It’ll scare her if she wakes up with a load of CPS people staring at her and asking her questions.’ Clint smirked, then continued the phone call for a few moments, before nodding and hanging up.

Natasha glared at him, but there was no menace behind her eyes. ‘You’ll have to drive, looks like I’m going to be the Kid's bed for the next few hours.’ Laughing, Clint nodded and led the way towards the car, which was parked a few streets down, as the three of them made their way back to the Avengers Compound.


	2. Pizza, Apple Juice, Baths and a Bed-time story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is brought to the Avengers Compound and causes all kinds of chaos!  
How will Natasha deal with looking after a three-year old?

Clint pulled up to the Avengers Compound and looked in the mirror at Natasha cradling a sleeping Beth in the back, staring determinedly out of the window.

‘Let’s go then, this will be fun.’ Clint joked, turning off the engine and opening the car door for Natasha, who carefully stood up and readjusted Beth’s weight on her side, as the toddler continued to sleep.

‘God I miss how cute they are when they’re little.’ Clint said fondly, stroking Beth’s rosy cheek, as they walked to the front door.

‘Yeah well, we aren’t keeping this one, so don’t get attached.’ Natasha muttered, opening the door one handed.

_‘Welcome back Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, the rest of the team have been notified of your arrival and are eating dinner in the kitchen.’_ Friday announced, as the two assassins and Beth walked through the hallway, before Natasha stopped suddenly, causing Clint to almost walk into her.

‘Oi! Warn a guy would you?!’ Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and then looked down at Beth, who stirred slightly, but didn’t wake.

‘I don’t want her to get scared, seeing everyone in the kitchen, because they’re all going to freak out when they see her and have a million questions.’ Natasha explained quietly, gently bouncing the toddler in a comforting manner.

‘She’ll be fine, she knows us, so hopefully she won’t freak out. Also, I bet she’s starving if she’s been out there for hours and she could really use a bath, so best to just get it over with.’ Clint said grimacing as his fingers got caught in her matted brown hair, which was crusty with mud and general dirt. Natasha nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

Everyone was sat down happily, munching on a variety of different pizzas that were laid out in open takeaway boxes on the kitchen counter. Tony looked up at their entrance and held out a pizza box, before his gaze fell on Beth, who was still asleep in Natasha’s arms and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

‘Here’s the two super spies, we wondered where you…Nat, why are you carrying a sleeping toddler?’ The rest of the team looked up and turned to see Natasha, who looked at them with a neutral expression.

‘I found her, hiding after her Grandma died thanks to those Robots. CPS trusted me to keep her for tonight – as she seems to have…attached herself to me, so I said yes and when things have calmed down tomorrow, I’ll take her down to the station. So, welcome our guest for tonight, this is Beth.’ Immediately, everyone started asking questions and some of them even jumped up to check on the toddler – who woke up due to the sudden rise in volume and looked terrified, clinging to Natasha like a koala.

‘Tash Tash!’ Beth screamed, as the team in unison stopped talking and moving around, watching the interaction between the scared three-year old and the infamous deadly Black Widow.

‘I’m here Beth, you’re fine, don’t worry - these idiots just talk really loud. How about we get some pizza and a bath hmm?’ Beth shyly lifted her head from Natasha’s shoulder and looked around at the room full of Avengers, who gave her kind smiles and waves.

‘Who you?’ Beth asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly, as she continued to look around the room at everyone in turn. Tony smirked and stepped forward, holding a hand out to Beth, who shook it tentatively.

‘I am Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, also known as Ironman.’ He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Beth who tried to pronounce his name, to little success.

‘Tomy Tart.’ She said proudly, pointing at Tony. Clint burst out laughing, along with the rest of the group, as Tony smirked and nodded. Natasha went around the group and told Beth their individual names – she knew that by the morning the toddler would only probably remember a few names before she left, but she thought that it was polite to introduce everyone anyway.

‘Right, now introductions are done, how about some pizza? Are you hungry?’ Natasha asked Beth, who twirled her dirty hair in her fingers before answering – a nervous habit, Natasha noted.

‘Hung’y,’ Beth agreed, nodding her head. Steve quickly got Beth a slice of plain cheese pizza, as Wanda summoned over a glass of apple juice. Natasha sat Beth down on a cushion, on a stool next to her, but the little girl whined and reached for the assassin, who sighed and lifted her onto her lap – much to everyone’s amusement.

‘Never pegged you for a mother figure before Nat.’ Tony joked, taking a bite out of his pizza and grinning at Natasha, who glared back.

‘Shut up Tony. I’m just watching her until tomorrow. Today’s been tough enough on the Kid, without her being put in the system too.’ Tony made a zipping motion with his fingers on his lips.

‘So how old is she?’ Wanda asked softly, looking at Beth, who had managed to get tomato sauce all over her face, hands, legs and dress already.

‘She said she’s three, but I’m not too sure.’ Natasha replied honestly, cutting up the slice of pizza for Beth, who started to munch on it happily.

‘Friday? Full scan please.’ Tony asked the AI.

_‘Right away Boss. Scanning…scanning…scan complete. Beth Ford, is 3 years and 1 month old. She is healthy and is quite bright for her age. My records indicate that as of today, she has no remaining family members left.’ _Friday replied, with something akin to sympathy in her tone. Everyone gave the child small smiles, who was oblivious to what was going on, as she was currently smearing tomato sauce all over her dress, in an effort to clean her hands.

‘Beth, don’t do that.’ Natasha chided softly, pulling her hands away from her already spoiled dress.

‘She could use a good wash.’ Thor mused, looking at the messy toddler, who had taken to pulling Natasha’s hair, covering the ends of it with melted cheese and tomato sauce, as she did so.

‘Nat or the Kid?’ Tony quipped, avoiding a slice of pizza being thrown at his head from Natasha, who was helping Beth to feed herself messily.

‘NAT!’ Steve suddenly yelled, scaring everyone at the table, who followed his line of vision and saw a second too late that the glass that Beth was holding, suddenly fell to the floor as it slipped out of her tiny grasp.

The glass shattered onto the floor and shards flew everywhere, aswell as the apple juice which drenched the front of Beth’s dress. The little girl looked shocked, but then she started to splash droplets of apple juice everywhere, patting her sodden dress and the table, whilst giggling to herself.

‘Apples!’ She exclaimed, looking around at the group, who all burst out laughing, much to Natasha’s annoyance – although she was smirking slightly. Bucky jumped up to clean the glass off of the floor, whilst Thor and Bruce started to clean up the juice, before it got sticky.

‘When you have a Kid – everything gets messy.’ Sam said grinning as Natasha subtly gave him the finger. She sighed and wiped her hands on the tea towel that Clint offered to her. How much trouble could a three-year old cause? Well, at least she just had to give her a bath and put her to bed, then that was it. Kids like baths right? This will be fine, Natasha thought, looking at the clock. She was ready to crash in her bed and it wasn’t even 7pm yet.

‘Urrm Tasha?’ Clint muttered, then pointed at Beth, who had suddenly gone rigid and was squirming.

‘What n…’ Natasha’s eyes grew wide as she felt a sudden warm sensation seep into her lap – directly from where Beth was sitting.

‘Oh you have to be fu…freaking kidding me.’ She groaned, standing up and lifting Beth away from her, to see a tell-tale wet patch that definitely was not apple juice – if the smell was anything to go by. Everyone burst out laughing at the fact that a child had just peed on the scary Black Widow, but Beth’s bottom lip wobbled and she burst into tears. Natasha’s annoyed expression immediately changed and she somewhat awkwardly patted the girl on the back, but that seemed to make her cry harder, because she reached out for Natasha again.

‘T…Tasha!’ Beth sobbed, looking up at Natasha with those big blue eyes. Grimacing at both the smell and the fact that she would get more pee on her if she picked Beth up, Natasha sighed in defeat at her sad little face and she hoisted the girl onto her hip.

‘Shhh…it’s ok, it was an accident, you’re just tired. Let’s get you into a nice warm bath and then into bed.’ Natasha soothed, no longer caring if she got anymore pee on her.

‘We never speak of this again.’ Natasha said, glaring at the rest of the team, who had stopped laughing and were looking terrified at the Black Widow’s menacing gaze. They all nodded in unison, some hiding smirks, then they started to clean up the kitchen, as Natasha carried Beth over to the elevator, to go upstairs to her floor, so she could give her a bath.

‘Good luck! I’ll run to the shop and get some bits for the Kid!’ Clint called after her.

‘I’m more than capable of bathing a toddler – it isn’t rocket science. Thanks Clint.’ Natasha replied gratefully, walking into the elevator.

***

It turned out that Natasha didn’t in fact know how to bath a toddler and it was a lot harder than she originally thought. Sure she knew that the water had to be the right temperature and she had to obviously clean the pee and dirt and stuff off her from earlier, but what she didn’t realise, was that children are very slippery and apparently like to splash everything in sight – which of course, meant her. So, when Beth had a bath, so did Natasha. After all the initial dirt and other mess was cleaned off of Beth, Natasha refilled the bath with clean water and started to wash her hair, until Beth decided that Natasha needed a bath too – despite her having already changed into fresh clothes before she bathed the toddler.

‘Beth, please stop splashing me.’ Natasha begged for what must have been the fifth time in 2 minutes. She then realised at the confused expression on Beth’s face, that it must be pretty boring being in a bath with no bubbles – only those from the shampoo and soap, and without bath toys, so she reluctantly gave up and allowed the toddler to splash around for a while. It was nice to see her smiling actually and Natasha would deny it to anyone who asked, but if she played a pretend game of mermaids with the little girl, using the shampoo bottle and a flannel, then no-one else had to know.

45 minutes later, she emerged from her ensuite bathroom in yet another clean tank top and pair of shorts, absolutely dripping with suds and bathwater, holding a squirming toddler, who was wrapped in a fluffy towel, but was adamant that she wanted to get down and explore.

‘Down! Down!’ Beth shouted, wriggling her legs, as Natasha gave up and put her down, making sure to close her bedroom door quickly, to prevent a naked three-year old running loose around the Compound, as the towel was immediately pulled off by said three-year old and Beth ran around Natasha’s bedroom, shrieking loudly.

‘How do you have so much energy now? I thought you were tired?!’ Natasha said in bewilderment, looking at Beth, who didn’t understand what she was saying and was currently pulling all of Natasha’s clothes out of her drawers.

There was a small knock on the door and Natasha crossed the room and opened it, to reveal a grinning Clint.

‘Having fun?’

‘Shut up Barton. How did you do this three times? She won’t stay still!’ Clint peered into the bedroom and saw Beth – who had taken to trying on some of Natasha’s socks on her arms and was walking around the room, babbling happily to herself. He burst out laughing and patted Natasha on the shoulder.

‘She’s fine, just acting like any other little Kid. Mine literally never wanted clothes on, they were perfectly happy to be au naturelle. Anyway, I nipped down to the shop and bought you these. She does need one of these on, unless you want repeat of what happened earlier. Not sure if she’s potty-trained, but better to be safe than sorry.’ Natasha raised an eyebrow as Clint held out a carrier bag to her, that seemed to have what looked like pull-ups and other baby bits inside.

‘Thanks Clint.’ She said gratefully and gave him a hug, before a sudden shriek of delight made her whip around and scan her bedroom for danger. Her eyes fell on Beth, who had somehow managed to take out all of the clothes in the drawers by this point and was holding in her hands a very familiar weapon to Natasha, who instantly paled.

‘Beth. Give that to me please.’ She instructed, walking cautiously towards the little girl, who was watching the glowing blue lights in her hands with interest. Beth looked up at Natasha and held them out before stating simply.

‘They blue.’

‘Yes, clever girl, they are blue aren’t they? Give them here and then let’s get you changed.’ Natasha was growing more and more anxious, as Beth made no sign to give the Widow Bites to her. One wrong movement and the toddler could potentially really hurt herself.

‘Why do you have Widow Bites in your underwear drawer Nat?’ Clint asked in horror, looking between the weapons and the little girl.

‘In case of emergencies.’ Natasha replied, as if it was obvious. ‘Anyway, I didn’t expect them to be found by a little Kid.’ Clint nodded and addressed Beth – trying to get her attention away from the weapons.

‘Hey Beth – I have a pink glow stick somewhere, do you like pink?’ He asked quickly, trying to distract the toddler long enough for Natasha to take the Widow Bites out of her hands.

‘Pink! Pink!’ Beth said happily walking over to Clint, whilst Natasha stealthily crept around the toddler.

‘You have to give Nat those awful blue ones though and we can go and get the pink glowstick,’ Clint said in a secretive voice as Beth giggled and nodded. Natasha knew what was going to happen a second too late, but she wasn’t quick enough to catch the Widow Bites that left Beth’s hands, as she threw her hands into the air happily shouting ‘PINK! PINK!’ The bites landed near Clint, who also noticed what was happening a second too late and instantly they flashed bright blue and paralysed him on the floor.

‘Shit! Clint are you ok?’ Natasha leapt over the bed and rushed to Clint who was grumbling and she helped him to sit up.

‘Never been better. You’re all set now right? Good, see you in the morning – night Beth.’ He didn’t wait for a reply, just picked himself up off the floor and leant against the door frame, shaking his head, in an effort to focus for a few seconds; then he waved, before stumbling down the hallway and made his way back downstairs, swearing under his breath about possible broken ribs.

‘Bye Clinty!’ Beth called happily, clapping her hands, as Natasha turned to her and scooped her up in the disregarded towel, carefully putting the now useless Widow Bites on a high shelf.

‘Don’t tell Clint, but that was funny. You’ve got a good aim Kid.’ Beth babbled happily and allowed Natasha to dry her off with the towel.

Rummaging in the bag that Clint had brought, Natasha pulled out a pink Disney princess onesie and a pull-up and made quick work of dressing Beth. She then sat down on the bed with the toddler in her lap, who was sucking on her thumb and started to towel dry her hair. A few minutes passed in silence, before Beth spoke up.

‘Tasha?’ She asked softly, turning her head around so she could look at the woman, who was currently in the middle of plaiting Beth’s curly blonde hair into a cute braid.

‘Yes?’

‘Where is Gran’ma?’ Dread instantaneously filling her stomach, Natasha pondered quickly how best to word the answer to a three-year old.

‘She…there were some bad things that…that hurt her.’ Natasha explained softly, surprised when Beth nodded seriously and said simply. ‘The Wobos.’

‘Yeah, right. The Robots. She’s…she’s gone Beth. I’m sorry.’

The little girl frowned up at Natasha, who had no idea how to tell her that her only remaining family member had died and she was now an orphan. ‘Gone?’ She repeated in confusion, sucking her thumb – another nervous habit, perhaps a way of self-soothing, Natasha mentally noted.

‘Yes, gone…’ Natasha then remembered how Beth described her parents to her, when they had met earlier that day and smiled sadly at her, hoping that she would understand. ‘…Your Grandma has gone up to the sky, to fly with your mom and dad.’ She said gently, relieved when Beth didn’t ask anymore questions and just nodded, then turned away from her, allowing her to finish braiding her hair.

Natasha found herself humming an old Russian lullaby under her breath, as she finished braiding Beth’s hair and then rummaged in the carrier bag again, for anything that would help her put the toddler to bed. She pulled out a small plush of a fluffy lion.

‘Oooo! Mine?’ Beth asked, looking at the lion teddy and making grabby hands for it. Natasha smirked and nodded, handing the small teddy over to the child. ‘Yeah, it’s all yours Kid. Are you going to give it a name?’ Beth looked at the plush intently, stroking her chubby hands over its fur and then she looked up at Natasha and said ‘Fluffy!’

Natasha quirked an eyebrow up at the name, but then she remembered that there probably was only a limited amount of names that Beth knew and to be honest, the lion was pretty fluffy, so the name kind of fit it.

‘Good choice. Right, time for bed. You can sleep in here room tonight. I’ll take the couch in the living room.’ Beth watched Natasha, as she started to pile pillows up on either side of the bed, so Beth wouldn’t fall out. ‘All done, hop in Kid.’ Natasha then pulled back the covers and turned to Beth, who was looking at her expectantly.

‘What?’ Natasha said, as Beth crawled up the bed and sat directly in front of Natasha, hugging the lion to chest.

‘Want milkies!’ Sighing, Natasha rummaged through the bag, found a bottle and then she hoisted Beth onto her hip and brought her downstairs.

Luckily the kitchen was empty and Natasha was too tired to even ask Friday where everyone was, she presumed they were watching a film somewhere. After she made up the warm bottle for Beth, she carried the little girl back upstairs and sat her in the bed, tucking the covers around her, as she happily drank her milk.

‘Right. Sleep well Beth. See you in the morning.’ Natasha made to leave, knowing that Beth wasn’t tall enough to open the door, before a small voice stopped her.

‘Tory.’ Beth said eagerly, pointing to Natasha, who frowned. ‘No, I’m Tasha, remember?’ Beth shook her head and pointed to Natasha before saying ‘Tasha tory!’

Natasha racked her head to try and translate what the three-year old wanted, before her face softened and she gave the little girl a sad smile. ‘Sorry Kid, I don’t tell stories. You’ve got your lion and I almost forgot about this…’ she walked over to the carrier bag and took out the last item, which was a pink pacifier. She unwrapped it and took it out of the box, then popped it in the little girl’s mouth, who instantly took it out and said ‘TORY!’ TORY!’

‘No.’ Natasha said firmly, as Beth’s eyes filled with tears. ‘That won’t work on me.’ Natasha informed the little girl who then burst into tears.

‘Oh for fu…fine. One story and then bed.’ Natasha said sighing, as she sat down next to Beth, whose cries had turned into sniffles and hiccups.

Natasha considered herself an expert in many things, but story-telling was not one of them. She had never actually made a story up before, whenever she put Clint’s children to bed, they asked to read a physical book, which Natasha realised was much easier than making a story up from scratch. She thought about telling Beth a story from a mission that she went on, but she decided against it quickly – too much blood and violence for a bedtime story. Then, remembering reading a book to Lila Barton, about Princesses and magic when she was younger, Natasha thought that that seemed like a good topic, so she thought up a quick storyline and she began her tale.

‘Once Upon A Time there lived a Princess called Amelia, she lived in a big Castl…’

‘…Beth!’

‘What?’ Natasha looked at the toddler incredulously, who was smiling at Natasha and pointing at herself.

‘Beth not Amelly!’

Natasha huffed and raised an eyebrow at Beth. ‘It’s my story and in my story the Princess is called Amelia.’

‘No! Beth is Princess!’

This argument continued for a few minutes, until Natasha relented and agreed to call the Princess, Beth, just so the toddler would settle down. She continued her story and watched as Beth finished her milk and she saw her eyes slowly droop shut.

‘So, after a big tea party, Princess Beth battled the big scary Dragon, with nothing but her magic and she won the best award for Dragon slayer; although she thought that she probably needed to get some martial arts training, just in case he came back and her powers didn’t work…The End. Right, now will you go to sl…’ Natasha looked down at the little girl, who was fast asleep, lips parted slightly, as she sucked on her thumb.

Gently taking the thumb out of her mouth and popping the disregarded pacifier in, Natasha carefully tucked her in, and moved the bottle onto the bedside table, before she stroked Beth’s cheek, that was rosy in sleep.

‘Friday? Let me know when she wakes up and can you keep a light on for her, so she doesn’t get scared?’

_‘Of course, Agent Romanoff.’_ The AI responded quietly, turning on a small lamp near the bed, just dim enough to prove a sort of nightlight. Natasha smiled and walked to the door, but before she closed it, she found herself looking back at the sleeping toddler and she felt the same protectiveness that she had felt earlier.

‘Sleep well Princess Beth.’


	3. Trip to CPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha takes Beth to CPS to give her, her best chance...but will she have a change of heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
I have no idea how adoption works and I figured that Tony Stark's lawyers could do pretty much anything, so adopting Beth, would be easy for Natasha to do:)  
I hope you like the chapter!! Lots of fluff will occur in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> MarvelObsessedgirl3  
xx

‘I swear to God, Barton if you steal my fucking herbal tea again, I will knife you.’ Natasha muttered, pouring some hot kettle water into a mug and glaring at Clint who was sat near her, in the kitchen on top of the fridge, in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. He feigned innocence and put his hand over his heart.

‘That cut deep Nat. Why do you always accuse me of stealing your stuff?’

‘Because it _is_ always you.’

‘That is actually true.’ He laughed and threw her a packet of teabags, which he had been hiding under his t-shirt. She caught it without looking, then proceeded to make her tea the way she liked it.

It was just after 5am and both the assassins were in the kitchen, after having been talking with the rest of the team about Beth until the early hours of the morning, then they had watched a couple of films together for a few hours.

Clint moved to sit at the table and Natasha picked up her drink, sat down and slid over another mug of steaming herbal tea to Clint, which she had made for him and he smiled gratefully at her.

‘So…you’re taking Beth to CPS soon?’ Clint said tentatively, as something flickered in Natasha’s eyes briefly, but then it was gone and she nodded.

‘Yep. She’s a sweet Kid - she’ll get scooped up by a foster family in no time. Then everything will go back to normal…’ She trailed off and brought the steaming cup of tea to her lips, before taking a sip and looking out of the kitchen window.

‘Nat? What’s going on?’

‘Nothing.’ Clint raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. ‘Everything maternal was taken from me in the Red Room, so why, every time I look at Beth, do I feel this weird protectiveness in the pit of my stomach? I haven’t even known her for a day, but yet, I find myself dreading handing her over in a few hours…because I’m going to…’

‘…to miss her.’ Clint finished.

‘Guess so. It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m not the maternal type. She’s better off without me.’ Clint sighed in response. Natasha looked at him questioningly before sipping her tea and gestured for him to talk.

‘I’ve known you for a very long time Natasha, and there are only probably a handful of people that you feel protective of. Maybe this could be a good thing for you and for the Kid? She seems to like you and that’s why I thought if she stayed the night, it might help you to realise that she could be a good thing for you too, to see if you could bond with Beth…or should I say, Princess Beth?’ Natasha glared at Clint, who feigned innocence.

‘You listened to that?!’

‘Hey – that Bed-time story was epic – I especially liked the part how Princess Beth protested against the pixies for Women’s rights.’ Natasha scowled and punched him lightly on the arm, before standing up abruptly.

‘See? I have no idea what I’m doing! I’m not cut out for this Clint, you were wrong, I’m not good for her. Beth’s great and sure I’ll miss her, but I’m better off alone. Look, I’m just going to train for a bit, until she wakes up. I need to clear my head.’ Natasha left the kitchen, leaving Clint watching after her sadly.

***

The punching bag in Training Room A swung dangerously, from the power of Natasha’s punches. Thoughts about her future, about Beth, about her job all thundered through her head like a tornado and she found herself punching harder and harder, in an effort to ground herself.

Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t be someone’s mother. What happened if she died on a mission? How could she possibly look after a toddler – a toddler who didn’t come with instructions or a manual?! But…Beth was all alone in the world and she had seemingly attached herself to Natasha, would it be horrible to then send her off to be put into the system? Well, life isn’t fair, Natasha knew that better than anyone – it was the best thing for Beth to give her, her best chance and that was not with Natasha.

_‘Agent Romanoff, Miss Beth is awake and is asking for you.’ _Friday suddenly announced.

Natasha instantly stopped punching the bag and walked over to the bench, breathing heavily, then she checked the time. She was surprised to see that it was already 7am – she didn’t realise that she had been working out for that long.

‘Tell her I’ll be right there.’

_‘Of course.’ _

Sighing, Natasha took a few sips of her waterbottle and wiped her brow, then unwrapped her hands, before tidying up the training room quickly and she then made her way to her room, to see Beth.

Opening her bedroom door, Natasha peered inside, to see the little girl sitting upright in the bed, playing a made-up game with her lion teddy: Fluffy. Natasha leant by the door frame, feeling the usual surge of protectiveness towards Beth and she watched her interact with her plush for a few moments, smiling in amusement.

‘Good Fluffy! ROARRRRR! Oh, you want a tory? No! I Tasha and I big so you go to sweep!’

Despite herself, Natasha burst out laughing at the three-year olds enactment of the previous night’s antics – where she was clearly pretending to be Natasha, whilst Fluffy was apparently Beth, who had wanted a story.

‘Did I really sound like that?’

Beth’s head whipped up and she looked over to Natasha who was smiling by the doorway.

‘TASHA!’

‘Morning kiddo. Did you sleep well?’

‘Yep!’ She said happily, as Natasha made her way over to the bed, to help her down onto the floor.

‘Do you want some breakfast, Beth?’ In response, Beth nodded happily and made to jump down off the bed, before Natasha’s eyes widened, as the little girl slipped. She lunged forward and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

‘How about we don’t go around trying to get a concussion, hmm?’

‘Contushan!’ Beth said, giggling as Natasha readjusted her weight and carried her, her bottle and her teddy out of the bedroom and down to the communal kitchen, where most of the team were sitting, talking to each other, eating breakfast.

‘Morning Nat, mini Nat.’ Tony tipped his coffee cup towards the duo, who walked out of the elevator and into the kitchen. Natasha ignored him, and made to go and give Beth some milk in her bottle, before the toddler suddenly looked at Tony and grinned, showing her little teeth.

‘TOMY TART!’ Tony blinked and burst out laughing alongside the others, who then greeted Natasha and Beth in turn.

‘We don’t really have much for a toddler to eat.’ Natasha mused, opening and closing the many cabinets in the kitchen, as Beth happily clung to the assassin and looked around the kitchen, before suddenly squealing loudly.

‘NANA!’

‘What?’ Natasha asked Beth, eyebrow raised. ‘Nana!’ Beth said again, swaying dangerously to the side, so Natasha had to turn around and follow the toddlers gaze, which was on the fruit bowl.

‘You want a banana?’ Beth nodded eagerly and made grabby hands for it, dropping Fluffy in the process. She realised that Fluffy had fallen from her grip and her eyes filled with tears, before Wanda used her powers to lift the teddy into the toddlers arms.

‘Thanks Wanda – really don’t fancy a tantrum this early.’ Natasha said, sitting down with Beth and opening the banana, cutting it into manageable bite-sized chunks, as Beth started babbling happily to Clint and Tony about her new lion teddy. Natasha found it amusing to see that Beth remembered Clint and Tony’s names…sort of and had started to play a made up game with them and Fluffy.

Breakfast went by quickly and without a hitch, then afterwards, Natasha got Beth changed into a new dress and shoes that Clint had also bought from the shop the previous day. She then changed into a casual pair of jeans and a hoodie – the last thing she wanted was the press to find out where she was going with Beth, that would open up a whole can of worms that Natasha had no intention of opening.

‘Let’s go then, Kid. You all ready?’ They were standing by the front door, having said goodbye to everyone in turn and Natasha was holding Beth, who was talking happily to Fluffy. She looked at Natasha and nodded, then waved to everyone, before yelling, ‘BYE CLINTY, BYE TOMY TART!’

All the Avengers waved, as Natasha opened the front door and made her way into the car that Happy Hogan was driving, sitting down with Beth in the back. ‘Thanks for driving us Happy. Thought it wouldn’t attract as much attention, as it would if I took my sports car.’ Natasha said, as Happy nodded and smiled.

The drive to CPS went smoothly and all too soon, Natasha found herself in front of the receptionist, who was looking at her expectantly.

‘Hello, how can I help you?’ The receptionist asked, smiling at Natasha and then at Beth, who gave her a shy wave.

‘Hi, I rang ahead, I was told to go to reception. I’m here about Beth Ford.’ The receptionist nodded and gestured for Natasha to follow her.

‘Where we going?’ The toddler asked innocently, bouncing Fluffy on Natasha’s shoulder, as they walked down a series of hallways, until finally they ended up in a small room, that looked like an office of sorts.

‘We’re going to find you a new family, remember how I told you at breakfast?’ Natasha said softly, as Beth frowned and bit her lip.

‘Tasha not staying with Beth?’ Natasha went to answer, but the receptionist interrupted, as a man with a kind face walked into the room, holding a notepad. ‘This is Mr Jones and he will be Beth’s social worker. She’ll be completely fine.’

‘Hello there.’ Mr Jones said, smiling kindly at Beth and Natasha, who shook his hand. ‘Hi. I believe that I spoke to you on the phone, Mr Jones.’

‘Yes, you must be Ms Romanoff. I’ll leave you to say your goodbyes to Beth and then I’ll take the child. There is a marvellous home for children, a few blocks down and she will be very happy there, I’m sure.’ Natasha nodded and found herself feeling a strange lump in her throat, as Mr Jones and the receptionidt left the room. She put Beth down and looked her in the eye.

‘Right. I guess this is goodbye then Kid. You’ve got Fluffy and you’ll be fine.’ Beth frowned and her eyes filled with tears. Natasha felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Hard.

‘Tasha not staying with Beth?’ The little girl repeated from before, as Natasha shook her head.

‘No. Beth is going to live somewhere else.’

‘Why?’ Beth said sadly, reaching for Natasha, who sighed and picked the toddler up again. ‘Because…because I can’t give you what you deserve.’ Natasha knew that Beth wouldn’t understand what she was saying, but she found that once she started to explain, she couldn’t stop.

‘I’m not a mother. I can’t…I can’t be that for you - I don’t know how! I’m an Avenger – it’s not a safe job. I might not come home one day and then you’ll be on your own; never mind if one of my enemies finds out about you and takes you hostage or something, to get at me.’ She broke off, as the toddler was looking at her with a very confused expression, then she softened her tone.

‘Beth. You’re great, you really are and I’ve enjoyed spending time with you, but I need to give you your best chance and…that isn’t with me. Beth... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’

‘Tasha no want Beth?’ The toddler burst into tears and Natasha inhaled sharply as the weight of those words sunk in.

‘Aw Beth, it isn’t about wanting you or not. It’s about not being able to give you what you deserve. I don’t know if I can be everything that you need.’ A voice perked up in the back of her head (which sounded an awful lot like Clint Barton). _But you don’t know that. What if being with you is exactly what the Kid needs? What if her new home isn’t any good and you regret this for the rest of your life? You can help each other._

The toddler looked intently at the assassin through her tears and touched her cheek. ‘B…Beth wa…wants Tas…Tasha.’ Natasha was surprised to feel one of her own tears, sliding down her cheek, at the toddlers words.

The thought of giving Beth up to Mr Jones, made Natasha feel sick and all of a sudden, looking at the upset little girl in her arms, she had a change of heart. All her life, she had been taught to kill, to spy and to be anything other than herself. She had had over three dozen secret identities and had killed ten times more than that, but all her life, something had been missing – was this it? She knew that she could never have a child of her own, but maybe taking in this orphan, this sweet little girl, it could be everything that was missing from her life. Every time she looked at Beth, she felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness, perhaps instead of ignoring that, she should embrace it…

Could she take care of Beth? Would she be enough? Clint certainly thought so…

The door opened and Mr Jones came back in, smiling sadly at the duo. ‘There’s no easy way to do this Ms Romanoff. Pass me the child and then you’re free to go. She won’t want to leave, but it needs to be done.’

Everything stilled. Natasha looked down at Beth’s face, into those big blue teary eyes and saw the longing, the desperation for love, for a family, reflected in them – both from Beth’s eyes, but also from her own reflection and she knew what she needed to do.

‘No.’ Mr Jones blinked and looked puzzledly at Natasha, who readjusted Beth’s weight to one side and schooled her features into her usual neutral one.

‘Pardon?’

‘I said no. I’ve decided that I will be adopting Beth.’ Mr Jones looked flustered, but then composed himself and looked at Natasha with a somewhat stern expression.

‘That is good to hear, but there are protocols Ms Romanoff. It takes months to adopt and there are visits that need to be organised, as-well as necessary phone calls with a variety of people! The paperwork takes a while to get a hold of and be processed! You can’t just take the child!’

‘Watch me. I live at the Avengers Compound – there is no safer place in the world. Also, Tony Stark’s lawyers will sort everything out about the adoption, probably by the end of the day. Now, if that’s all, we’ll be going. Good day to you.’ Natasha didn’t wait for a reply, she just took Beth and walked out of the office, leaving a completely bewildered Mr Jones in her wake. She then walked out of the building and into Happy’s car.

‘Tasha stay with Beth now?’ Natasha smiled down at the toddler and nodded, as Happy drove off. ‘Yeah Kid. I figured that no-one could make a better parent than the Black Widow. How hard can it be? Also, I have a new bed-time story to tell you now, about how Princess Beth fought the evil CPS minions.’ Beth giggled and put her head on Natasha’s shoulder, clutching Fluffy tightly to her chest.

Happy looked at Natasha through the rearview mirror and smirked. ‘Shut up Hogan.’ Natasha said, rolling her eyes, although there was no menace in her words, and Happy smiled in response and drove back to the Compound.


	4. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha takes Beth on a shopping trip and quickly realises that the little girl already has her wrapped around her finger.

Natasha considered herself a patient woman. Patient and very organised. It was one of the things that she prided herself on. She never missed appointments and meetings and was always the first of the team (apart from Steve), who knew about upcoming missions and other things. However, finding herself in the middle of a very busy supermarket, in a disguise, whilst pushing around a trolley with a three-year old, Natasha quickly discovered that she was very unprepared for this situation and was losing the will to live.

‘No Beth. You can’t just live on candy and spaghetti letters. Choose some fruit and vegetables that you would like, please.’

‘Want petti!’

‘You’ve already put in 7 tins of spaghetti letters and I am not buying anymore. Pick something else. No – not any more potato waffles either! Look, how about some blueberries, they’re yummy and are definitely healthier than chocolate.’

‘No!’

‘Beth. Please, just pick a fruit and a vegetable and I’ll buy you some. Look, how about some kiwi?’

‘No! Don’t want!’

‘I know you like bananas – how about we get some and we can make a smoothie tonight?’

‘No like nana’s!’ Natasha counted to ten in her head, before replying.

‘Beth. You had a banana for breakfast this morning. You do like them.’

‘NO!’ Natasha swore in Russian under her breath and sighed, looking at Beth, who was swinging her legs, whilst she in the trolley, holding Fluffy tightly to her chest. She pouted at Natasha, who raised her eyebrow in response.

After Natasha and Beth had returned to the Compound an hour or so ago and everybody had congratulated them on the adoption news, Tony kindly gave Natasha a credit card – no strings attached, to buy Beth some toys, clothes, food and other necessities. Meanwhile, he made it his mission to turn the spare room next to Natasha’s into a suitable bedroom for Beth. Whilst the credit-card seemed like a good idea at the time, Natasha was currently, inwardly screaming at the fact that they had only been in the shop for twenty minutes and had a trolley full of basically junk food, as the toddler didn’t seem to want to eat anything that wasn’t packed full of sugar.

Natasha didn’t know much about raising children, but she knew that the three-year old couldn’t live on candy and spaghetti letters. Looking around for some sort of inspiration that would help her to avoid a huge tantrum from Beth, she suddenly had an idea - a way to make the food shop fun, but also to ensure that they buy things other than candy and spaghetti letters.

‘Well that is a shame.’

‘Shame?’ Beth repeated, confused at the sudden change in conversation.

‘Yes.’ Natasha said seriously, looking at Beth, who was frowning slightly. ‘Why?’ The little girl asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

‘Well, you can’t be a strong superhero if you don’t like any vegetables or eat any fruit.’ Natasha explained seriously, earning a huge gasp from the toddler, who looked like someone had just killed a puppy in front of her.

‘ME SUPERHERO!’

‘Nope.’ Said Natasha popping the p. ‘You can’t grow up all big and strong if you won’t eat any fruits or vegetables.’ Beth’s eyes widened comically.

‘ME SUPERHERO! ME SUPERHERO!’

‘Well…’ Natasha then acted very secretive, to try and gain the toddlers full attention.

‘…if you really want to be a Superhero, I know a secret mission that I need help with.’

‘ME HELP!’ Natasha smirked, wheeling the trolley around. She then lifted Beth out of the seat, but kept a tight hold of her hand, as she knelt down to her level.

‘Alright Agent Beth, we need to find 3 pieces of fruit that are red – like your shoes! They have to look super tasty, so we can eat them. Can you do that?’

‘Yep!’ Said the toddler happily. She then tugged on Natasha’s hand and led her over to the fruit section, a little bit further down the isle, before picking out three different pieces of red fruit. Natasha was surprised at how quickly she was able to identify and then pick out 3 different fruits.

‘Good choice.’ Natasha praised, checking what the toddler had picked, as Beth stood on her tiptoes to put her chosen fruits into the trolley.

‘What we do now?’ Beth asked seriously, looking at Natasha for her next instruction. Natasha grinned and told the toddler to pick a yellow fruit. ‘NANAS!’ Beth exclaimed happily, pulling a large bunch out of the container. Natasha nodded and helped her to package them correctly, then they were also put in the trolley.

Natasha thought that Beth did extremely well with the fruit game overall, with the exception of needing some help to choose some vegetables, as the little girl wasn’t overly sure what constituted a vegetable, apart from the fact that anything green was deemed as ‘yucky.’ After a heated argument over the fact that Beth was refusing to eat broccoli, as she was very concerned that a tree would grow inside her tummy; Natasha had finally gotten the little girl to pick a large amount of fruit and vegetables that were put inside the trolley, with which she could make meals from.

The next half an hour went by without a hitch. Natasha found that Beth responded very well to games and being involved in things, so she continued the fruit and vegetable game, with other things, like cereal and bread – as she wanted to give the toddler some control over what she picked, as Natasha didn’t know what she liked yet.

‘Good job Beth, all done now.’ Natasha said, putting the food bags and other bits into her car, whilst Beth stood holding Fluffy tightly, clinging to her leg. As-well as food, Natasha had also been sent a text message from Clint – who had told her what else she needed to buy for Beth, which included a car seat – that was much more difficult to install than she originally thought; and a lot of pullups – which Natasha agreed on as she recounted the incident from the previous day; she had a feeling that yesterday wouldn’t be the only time that she would be peed on and she grimaced at the thought.

‘Home time Tasha?’

‘Well, I thought that we could go to the Disney Store and buy some toys for your new bedroom, but if you’d rather go home, then that’s fine too.’ Natasha said smirking as Beth started jumping up and down shrieking with delight.

‘DIDNEY STORE! DIDNEY STORE!’

Smiling, the assassin picked up Beth, who was babbling happily by this point and then Natasha buckled her into her new car seat, before speeding off down the street to the Toy Store.

If Natasha thought being in the middle of a crowded Supermarket was bad, then she was clearly mistaken. She wasn’t exaggerating, but she would gladly rather take on any kind of Alien army than be in the middle of the Disney Store, surrounded by screaming children and shouting adults.

‘Don’t you want to go and pick some stuff out? You can get whatever you want – Uncle Tony is paying.’ Natasha said, grinning mischeviously at the toddler, who just shrugged and looked at the ground.

‘What’s up kiddo? Thought you were excited about coming here?’ Kneeling down to the toddlers level, Natasha looked intently at Beth, who seemed to be close to tears. She was standing behind Natasha’s leg and was sucking her thumb, whilst holding Fluffy tightly to her chest.

‘Too many.’ She whispered softly around her thumb, causing Natasha to frown. Too many what? Surely not people, the shop they’d just been in had at least double the amount of people, so that couldn’t be the problem…then Natasha realised what was wrong. Beth was feeling overwhelmed at the idea of choosing whatever she wanted.

‘Do you want some help picking some stuff out?’ Beth nodded shyly and took Natasha’s outstretched hand, as the assassin stood up and picked up a basket. She led the toddler over to the giant wall of plushes, grimacing as a child sneezed near her.

‘Right. I…I haven’t watched many Disney films, but these seem like cool characters.’ Natasha picked up a big plush of a grinning Shark and an even bigger plush of Maleficent as a Dragon and Beth screamed, then hid behind her legs.

‘Ok…guess not…’ Putting back the items on the shelf, Natasha then frowned and browsed the other shelves to find characters that would be suitable for Beth and that wouldn’t give her nightmares.

‘How about this one, it’s that singing lion…Simba, right? He matches Fluffy!’ Beth peered out from behind Natasha’s legs and her face lit up at the sight of a Simba teddy, who Natasha was now holding.

‘Simba!’

‘Yeah, I’m also pretty sure that that film is Clint’s favourite actually.’ Natasha held out the basket and Beth nodded, then happily put Simba inside.

‘So that’s one down…Oh, I know who this is!’ Natasha then picked up a very familiar yellow bear and put on a deep pretend voice, bouncing the bear around as she spoke.

‘Hello Beth, my name is Winnie the Pooh! Oh bother! I seem to be lost, will you take me home with you today?’ Beth burst out laughing and nodded, making grabby hands for the bear, which Natasha happily passed over to her.

‘Pooh Bear! I Beth and this Tasha!’ Natasha pretended to salute the bear, as Beth held him up to her, as if introducing him to her.

‘How about we buy you a brand new Princess dress?’ Beth grinned and took Natasha’s hand, as she led her over to the Princess wall.

Natasha found herself smiling as Beth tried on the sixth consecutive Princess dress of the day, over her clothes, and she watched as the little girl spun around and bossed Fluffy around – demanding him to kneel to her.

‘Alright Princess Beth, pick one and let’s get going – we’ve got a few other places to visit before we go back.’ Beth decided on Princess Rapunzel’s dress – deeming it as the ‘most sparkly of them all’ – which Natasha found amusing and also was dreading cleaning, as the glitter literally seemed to just keep falling off it, as the toddler spun around in it.

After another hour or so, finally Natasha decided that they had gotten enough. However, just before the till, Beth stopped at the section of matching tiaras and shoes to the Princess dresses, before looking up at Natasha with her big blue eyes.

‘That won’t work on me Kid. Come on, you’ve got like a full basket here now.’ The toddlers face fell and she nodded.

‘Oh for fu…goodness sake. Fine. Pick a pair of shoes and one tiara. I mean it though Beth, only one of each.’

Ten minutes later, Natasha walked out of the Disney Store, swearing under her breath at the price of the receipt and how she was persuaded by a three-year old into buying 3 tiaras and five pairs of shoes, as well as going back to buy another two deluxe Princess dresses. She was very thankful that Tony was funding this shopping trip. Beth was oblivious to the financial aspect, but was holding onto Natasha’s hand, happily hugging her new Simba teddy and Fluffy in the other, babbling happily about how she was the best Princess ever. Natasha found herself smiling at Beth’s little face which was lit up with happiness.

‘Well, I think that a Princess needs a Royal Advisor.’ Natasha mused, as she led Beth down the street, towards another familiar children’s store, that she had some experience with, with Lila and Cooper Barton – when they were younger.

‘Royal Adv…Adi…’

‘Advisor.’ Natasha gently corrected, leading the little girl into Build-A-Bear Workshop. ‘It basically means a friend that will help you to make the right decisions as a Princess. How about we go and make you, your very own Royal Bear?’ Beth squealed in delight and nodded eagerly. Natasha put Fluffy and Simba into the Disney bag for safe keeping, and then she led Beth over to the stuffing station – where she could make her own Bear.

Natasha figured that as she’d already spent a lot on Beth…or Tony had…that a little more wouldn’t hurt. She found herself wanting to make sure that Beth felt safe and happy in her new home, and with losing her Grandma and the stress of the past 24 hours, Natasha felt that spoiling her a bit was the least she could do for the little girl, who had carved a special place in her heart.


	5. The Adoption Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun afternoon shopping, Natasha takes Beth back to the Compound and is met with some unexpected and potentially troublesome news.

After their visit to Build-A-Bear – which had finished with a very large amount of clothes being bought for Beth’s new ‘Royal Adviser’ : (a tabby cat – which she had named Lily); Natasha decided that they could use a break, as the little girl was growing tired – if the way she was dragging her feet and sighing every few steps was anything to go by.

‘Hey Beth, do you fancy some lunch before we go back?’ Natasha asked, as they put all the bags into the car. Beth nodded and hugged Fluffy close to her chest, then raised her arms up. Natasha sighed, then easily scooped her up and made her down the street, to the nearest Starbucks.

Opening the door to Starbucks and joining the queue, Natasha immediately realised that she had no idea what to order for a three year old, so she just decided to indulge the toddler with whatever she wanted, as a one off.

‘What do you fancy then little miss? You can have a drink and anything you want to eat.’ Beth looked up from where she was resting her head on Natasha’s shoulder and pointed at the display case, to a giant chocolate cake. Of course.

‘Cake for lunch?’ Natasha said smirking, as Beth smiled happily. ‘Sure, but you need to pick a sandwich too.’ Beth nodded and then pointed to a tomato and cheese sandwich.

‘Good choice. Bet that would go well with a hot chocolate.’ Beth grinned, and put her head back on Natasha’s shoulder, as the assassin then gave the lady at the counter their orders – giving a fake name, so as not to arouse any suspicion as to who they were. The last thing Natasha wanted was the press getting wind of Beth on their very first day together; it was daunting enough trying to figure everything out, without the paparazzi sticking cameras in their faces – although Natasha figured that she’d need to do a press announcement soon, just as soon as it was all finalised.

A few minutes later, holding Beth with one hand and their orders with the other, Natasha secured two seats by a window and sat Beth down next to her, making sure that she was seated correctly, before handing her, her drink and food.

‘Tasha you like some too?’ Natasha looked at Beth, who had already managed to get tomato all over her clothes and had a hot chocolate moustache; she was holding out a fistful of squished sandwich out to Natasha who inwardly grimaced.

‘That’s lovely manners Beth, but no thank you, I have this – look, a yummy wrap and a coffee.’ Beth looked at the wrap, then the coffee, which made her nose wrinkle in disgust and she then stuck her tongue out in response and Natasha grinned.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Natasha decided that this would be a good time to get to know Beth a bit better.

‘So kid, how about we get to know each other?’

‘Yes.’ Beth agreed, sipping her hot chocolate, as Natasha racked her head to think of what to ask, so she voiced the first thought that came to her mind.

‘What’s your favourite colour?’ As soon as she said it, Beth’s eyes lit up and she said happily: ‘Pink! I like Pink!’

‘Is there a reason why you like it, or just because?’

Beth scrunched her face up in thought and then said ‘just because I like Pink!’ Despite herself, Natasha chuckled at the serious expression on the toddlers face.

‘Cool, ok then. How about…what’s your favourite thing to do?’ Beth stuck her tongue out as she scrunched her face up and thought for a few moments before answering.

‘Um…the Zoo!’ Natasha gave her a kind smile. ‘You like going to the Zoo?’

‘Yep! I see all the amimals!’

‘Animals.’ Natasha gently corrected, smiling at how Beth was now playing with Fluffy, by making him dance on the table.

‘Okay, what is your favourite animal?’ Natasha knew the answer to this question before she even finished speaking.

‘Fluffy!’ Beth squealed, holding up the plush lion to Natasha’s face, who grinned and gave it a pretend pat on the head, before taking a bite of her wrap.

‘Fluffy likes you Tasha and Beth does too.’ Beth informed the assassin nonchalantly, who was thrown off by the sudden change in conversation and found herself almost choking on her wrap, as the toddler continued to eat her sandwich as if nothing had happened.

Natasha recovered and schooled her expression into her usual neutral one, before answering hesitantly. ‘Oh…thanks Beth. I…I like you too.’ Beth smiled. Natasha continued to ask the toddler questions, quickly realising that Beth was very bright for her age. She found herself thoroughly enjoying the conversation, even though at one point she was slightly shocked when she found out that Beth’s favourite superhero was ‘Taptin Mamerita’ and not the Black Widow – as Beth deemed her costume as being ‘very boring’ and having ‘too much black.’

Halfway through their lunch, Natasha got a text message from Tony, saying that Beth’s room was finished – and with some help (a lot of help) from Steve and Bucky, he had managed to assemble the bed and other pieces of furniture that Natasha had ordered that morning before leaving to go shopping with Beth.

‘Alright kiddo, you ready to go?’ Swinging her legs happily from her seat and pointing out the different things she could see, Beth turned to look at Natasha who grimaced at the sight of her face and cursed herself that she didn’t bring any baby wipes with her.

‘Ready Tasha let’s go!’

‘Hold on there little miss – you need a quick wipe.’ Natasha pulled out a napkin from the dispenser on the table and she then proceeded to wipe Beth’s face, ignoring the whinging and she swatted her hands away, as she tried to push herself out of Natasha’s grasp.

‘Tasha.’ Whined Beth for what seemed like the hundredth time in a minute, Natasha raised her eyebrow in response.

‘You can’t go outside, looking like you’ve just put your face in hot chocolate mixture!’ Beth stuck her tongue out, closed her eyes and pulled a silly face at the assassin, who took the opportunity of distraction, to finish wiping her face and hands.

‘There, all done.’ Beth pouted as she realised that she had been tricked.

‘Rule one of being a Spy – never let yourself get distracted.’ Natasha said smirking, as she scooped the little girl up. Beth allowed Natasha to pick her up and she tickled her sides slightly as Beth giggled in delight. Natasha found that the sound of Beth giggling made her heart soar and she decided that she wanted to hear it a lot more; she made a promise to herself to make sure that Beth always felt happy and loved – was this what a parent felt like? She smiled and carried the little girl out of the coffee shop and back to the car, so they could go home.

***

_‘Welcome back Agent Romanoff and Miss Beth.’_ Greeted Friday, as Natasha walked into the Compound, holding Beth and all their shopping bags. She walked into the kitchen and started to put all the food away, whilst Beth clung to her like a monkey.

‘Thanks Fri.’ Beth gasped and looked up at the ceiling, making Natasha jump.

‘What’s up Beth?’

‘There’s someone in there.’ She whispered, her eyes wide, not looking away from the ceiling. Natasha laughed, then realised that when she told Friday to tell Beth that she’d be on her way up earlier – that the toddler was probably too invested in her pretend game with Fluffy to realise that Friday was speaking to her and so this was the first time that she had heard the AI properly.

‘Yeah…’ Natasha debated how best to describe an AI to a three-year old, and decided upon ‘It’s called Friday and she will always help you around the house, if you need anything.’ Beth nodded and shyly said ‘hello?’ to the ceiling, which Natasha found very cute.

_‘Hello Miss Beth, how are you today?’_ Beth frowned as if debating something and she then ignored Friday, instead asking a completely unexpected question.

‘Have you got an ouchie from up there?’ Natasha burst out laughing and lowered Beth to the ground, as she continued to put the food shopping away, whilst she watched the innocent interaction between the toddler and Tony’s AI.

_‘No Miss Beth, I am not of physical form. Like Agent Romanoff said, I am in charge of catering to your needs. I am here to help you in anyway that I can_.’ Friday said, as Beth looked puzzled, then asked seriously: ‘are you hung’y?’

_‘I do not require substance, Miss Beth. I am simply here to help all the residents of the Compound. I am merely coding, created by Mr Stark.’ _Natasha sighed - of course Tony wouldn’t see a need to put in any coding to make a toddler understand what an AI was – until now, how could she explain it?!

‘Don’t umderstand.’ Beth looked very confused at Natasha, who smiled at her fondly.

‘Honey, Friday doesn’t eat…’ Natasha didn’t know where the term of endearment came from, but she rolled with it and decided how best to tell her about what Friday was, without confusing her further.

‘Beth, Friday lives in the ceiling and it’s her job to watch us and make sure we get things if we need them. If you want anything, then just ask me and I’ll get Friday to get it for you.’ Beth looked at Natasha intently and said very seriously, ‘oh like Santa?’

Natasha burst out laughing again and nodded, ‘sure Kid – just like Santa, but with less presents. Come on, let’s go up and see your new room.’ She then picked up the other bags and led Beth to the elevator, then they made their way up to Natasha’s floor together.

Before they’d even walked out of the elevator, Natasha heard a lot of arguing coming from the direction of Beth’s room, she quickly grasped the toddler’s hand and proceeded to walk very quickly down the corridor, with Beth running to keep up behind her.

‘…pposed to know to put the bookcase there?! That was Legolas’s job, not mine. I’m just here to fund all this and boss everyone around and hello – who put the bed there?’

‘Steve and Bucky! Shut up and help me finish this wardrobe.’

‘I’m about this close to blasting your ass downstairs Wilson.’

Natasha pushed open the door and came face to face with Tony, who had his arms crossed and Sam who looked very fed up; Steve and Bucky, who were lifting a bed in the shape of a castle to the opposite side of the room, where Clint was scowling at a bookcase.

‘Having fun boys?’ Natasha put down all the bags on one side of the door and leaned against the door frame, watching everyone with amusement.

‘The time of my life.’ Tony replied sarcastically, as he handed Sam a couple of nails and a hammer. ‘What do you think?’ Natasha looked around the room and despite her usual stoic expression, found herself grinning as she saw all the new furniture that she had quickly decided on earlier and that Tony had bought for Beth. She smiled as she realised that everybody had helped to put it all together to make Beth’s room homey for when they’d finished their shopping trip. The walls were a pale pink, there was a pink castle bed, complete with Princess covers and a ballerina doll, a fluffy white rug, in the shape of a unicorn, a wooden bookcase, a chest of drawers, a toy box, a small desk and a wardrobe – that was almost finished.

‘Wow. Thanks Tony. Really, I…I really appreciate it. What do you say to Uncle Tony, Beth?’ Beth peered out from behind Natasha’s legs and looked around the room, then at Tony. Natasha had decided after multiple texts that morning from Steve, Tony, Wanda and Clint, that they could have the title of ‘Uncles’ and ‘Aunt’, even though none of them were related.

‘Hey Beth – did you have a good time with the scariest woman alive?’ Natasha then glared at Tony, who shrugged and smirked at her. She shook her head then smirked back. 

‘Thank you Uncle Tomy! We went to the Didney store and… and I gots a new Cat called Lily!’ Sam looked up from screwing in the doors of the wardrobe at the toddler incredulously. ‘We’ve got a cat now too? I’m allergic to them! Natasha what the hell?!’

‘Chill out, she means that she got a stuffed cat – from Build-A-Bear.’ Sam visibly relaxed and continued to finish the wardrobe, whilst Tony knelt down next to Beth and she started to rummage through the bags to show him what she’d bought. Natasha went over to Steve, Bucky and Clint and gave them a hand with the finishing touches to Beth’s room.

‘Nat, I know I said I was paying, but I think you bought enough for like a hundred toddlers and I don’t see any clothes for the Kid here, apart from if she’s just wearing Princess dresses from now on.’ Tony said, looking at the receipts amusedly.

‘It’s not like you can’t afford it.’ Natasha said dismissively, as she dressed the bed and started to put away some of the items they had bought.

‘True. One of the perks of being me.’ Tony said nonchalantly, grinning as Beth pretended to take a large bite out of his nose with the Simba plush.

‘Where’s everyone else?’ Natasha asked the room at large.

‘Bruce is in the lab, Wanda and Vis have gone out for the afternoon, Rhodey is with Pepper in a conference and Thor has gone back to Asgard for an emergency meeting.’ Steve replied helping Sam to secure the now finished wardrobe to the wall. Natasha nodded and made her way back over to Beth, who looked very tired again.

A few minutes later, everything was finished and everyone but Clint piled out of the room after being thanked repeatedly by Natasha.

‘I wanna be a Princess now Tasha!’ Beth informed the assassin who raised an eyebrow. ‘Is that so? Well, how about you help me to put your new teddies on your bed first?’ Beth nodded and ran over to the large Disney bag, pulling her new teddies out of it excitedly.

Clint laughed and helped Natasha to hang up the Princess dresses and put all the shoes and tiaras in the wardrobe, as well as everything else she’d bought for the little girl.

‘Buy half the Disney Store?’ Clint joked, as he held up yet another pair of Princess shoes, as Natasha gave him a look.

‘I was conned into it.’

Clint laughed and hung up the last of the dresses. ‘I can see that. You make a good mom though - you both seem to be getting on really well.’ Natasha nodded and finished putting on the bookcase every single Disney book – which she had bought from the Disney Store, as she knew now that Beth liked having a bedtime story, and this way she didn’t have to make up a new story every night.

‘She’s a sweet Kid, it’s not very hard to feel protective of her, right _Uncle_ Clint?’ Natasha deadpanned; Clint grinned and looked over at Beth, who hadn’t said a word for a while.

‘Ur…Nat?’ Natasha hummed in response and continued to arrange the pile of books on the bookshelf – alphabetically of course.

‘What?’

‘I think a certain little girl needs a nap.’

‘Huh?’ Natasha followed Clint’s gaze and saw Beth, who was fast asleep, curled up in the middle of her new Castle Bed, clutching Fluffy and Lily tightly, with her thumb lodged firmly in her mouth. She looked peaceful in sleep and almost angelic, with her hair slightly messed up and her cheeks all rosy. Clint smirked as Natasha stood up and gently picked the little girl up, quietly shushing her as she stirred slightly.

Being careful not to wake her or jostle her too much, Natasha pulled back the covers and put Beth down, not really caring that she was wearing a dress to sleep in, but she did gently take her shoes off.

‘She’ll be fine sleeping for an hour or so.’ Clint whispered, as Natasha pulled her thumb out of her mouth and put in a new pink pacifier that she had bought earlier.

‘Yeah, it’ll give me a chance to train for a bit too and see how Tony’s lawyers are coming with the adoption papers.’ She replied softly, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind the toddlers ear.

Clint nodded and walked over to the door, followed by Natasha, who looked at the sleeping girl and smiled fondly.

***

‘There better be a good reason why you called me down in the middle of a training session, Tony. Friday wouldn’t say anything.’ Natasha said loudly, pushing open the door to the lab and coming face to face with Tony, who was holding a large pile of papers.

‘So the adoption stuff has just been finalised sort of, but I’ve been notified that there is a slight…hiccup with the paperwork.’ Tony said apologetically, grimacing as something sharp flickered across Natasha’s gaze.

‘What do you mean there’s a problem with the paperwork?’ Natasha demanded, glaring at Tony, who rubbed a hand down his face before answering.

‘There isn’t a problem yet per say, it’s more of a…hidden issue that needs to be amended.’ Tony explained, passing a large pile of documents to Natasha. He gestured to the piece of paper on the top.

‘What do you mean? This doesn’t say anything about any amendments? It’s just clarifying Beth’s last name?’ Natasha said, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

‘Well that is the issue; you said that you wanted Beth’s last name to be Rushman – from your disguise in 2010 at SI, so as to keep her safe from enemies and so she could have a somewhat normal life.’ Natasha nodded. ‘Yes and I’m not budging on that.’ She said matter of factly.

‘I completely get it Nat, I do. However, the problem is that your cover of Natalie Rushman, is just that…a cover, a disguise, so if Beth is Beth Rushman, it doesn’t have any legal meaning, she has no next of kin with that name, so technically she can’t exist - as your last name is legally Romanoff here. The lawyers are basically refusing to put the name Rushman through and Fury is backing them.’

Natasha took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She knew what Tony was getting at and it terrified her. The real reason for picking the last name of Rushman, wasn’t to keep Beth sake (although it was a perk), it was because Natasha didn’t want that little girl to have a name associated with a murderer…an assassin…she didn’t deserve it and Natasha didn’t want her to grow up hating her. She looked Tony in the eyes, as if pleading him and willed herself to keep her voice steady.

‘So you’re saying that I need to pick a new last name for her – from one of my other disguises that I still use, right?’ Tony shook his head, ‘no Nat, you misunderstand me, all your covers – hell any of ours, are put through SHIELD database – thanks to our favourite Pirate Dickhead, which means that they can be tracked in a court of Law and proven to be just that…a cover. In other words, you can’t use any of them, as it can be proven that they’re not real and if an enemy or whatever figures out how to track any of our disguises, then they can find Beth through it too. I’m sorry Nat, I really tried, but Fury is adamant that this needs to be done properly. I’ve been on the phone with him for ages.’ Natasha was practically seething by this point and it took everything in her, for her not to throw the papers at Tony’s head, even though she knew it wasn’t his fault, she wanted someone to blame.

‘So, does this mean what I think it does?’

‘That Beth will have to take your last name? Yes.’ Tony said apologetically. Natasha immediately lost her calm façade and proceeded to launch the nearest thing across the room – which was a large mug. It narrowly missed the top of Tony’s head and shattered on the wall opposite as Natasha stood there, clutching the papers, breathing heavily.

‘Nat?’ Tony stood up and walked over to Natasha, with his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture. Natasha had her eyes fixed to the name on the paper, her own name and a tear fell down onto the paper, as she whispered softly, more to herself than to Tony.

‘She can’t take my name. She can’t, it isn’t fair to her.’ Frowning, Tony reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but before he could say anything else, Natasha threw the Adoption papers on the floor and ran out of the lab.


	6. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adoption party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
Sorry for the delay in this - I've been super ill and have been struggling to catch up with the work I've missed at Uni!  
Updates will be every week again now:)  
Enjoy and please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it or have any ideas for future chapters!

Natasha ran and ran, out of the Compound (luckily avoiding anyone on her way) and into the Compound boundaries – more specifically, the huge forest that surrounded it on all sides. Ignoring the branches and the uneven ground, Natasha finally found herself in a small opening, by a stream – her favourite place to escape and to hide away from anyone.

She sat down by the bank, against a large oak tree and pulled her knees to her chest, blinking away furious tears at what had just happened.

Natasha knew that the adoption paperwork wasn’t Tony’s fault and that he had probably tried his best for her, but there was only one option if she wanted to adopt Beth…she would have to put her last name down for her.

Looking up to sky, Natasha let out a heavy sigh and she put her head in her hands, finally allowing herself to fall apart. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of Beth or didn’t want to be associated with her or anything – it was simply because of the name Romanoff and by having it, what it would mean for Beth when she grew up.

Natasha had no idea how long she sat there, as silent tears streamed down her cheeks and she thought of how many people had died because of her…because she was Natasha Romanoff…the assassin…the murderer…the monster…

She grabbed a rock that was next to her and threw it into the stream, where it landed heavily with a large splash.

‘Thought I’d find you here.’ In an instant, Natasha had jumped up and was in her usual fighting pose with a knife in her hand, before she saw the familiar face of Clint Barton and she immediately slumped back down by the tree and started pulling bits of grass out of the ground.

‘How did you find me?’ She asked in a defeated voice, slightly annoyed that her secret hiding place had now been discovered. Clint looked at her sadly and gave her a gentle smile, as he sat down next to her, not missing the way that she flinched ever so slightly.

‘I’m good at tracking people and I fancied a walk…also Tony might have let slip that you threw a mug at his head, so I thought I’d try and find you. Friday told me that you were outside, so I started having a look around.’ Natasha huffed. ‘I threw it at the wall.’ She deadpanned, pulling a large chunk of grass out of the ground. Clint laughed, then sighed and put a firm hand on her shoulder.

‘Talk to me Tasha.’ Giving him a raised eyebrow, she then sighed and told Clint about the reasons for her outburst in the lab and what was really worrying her.

‘…so you’re worried that if Beth has your last name, then she’ll grow up to resent you, aswell as the fact that there’s a lot of murder that’s associated with the name?’ Clint asked, after Natasha had finished explaining. She nodded sadly and threw another rock in the stream.

‘Natasha, I can say with absolute certainty, that no matter what Beth’s last name is, she will not grow up to resent you. That Kid adores you, and you feel the same about her - and you’ve barely been together a day! All of our names are associated with stuff we’ve done in the past…death and murder…hero stuff – it’s just part of being a Superhero and I bet that when she’s older and understands, that she will love having a Superhero as her mom.’ Natasha wiped a few tears from her cheeks and gave Clint a look.

‘I just don’t want her to deal with all that shit…she won’t have a normal life.’

‘Would she anyway? I mean her mom is the Black Widow, imagine you coming into a room of 5 year olds for Show and Tell! Also, I am definitely coming with you to parents evenings!’ Clint burst out laughing as Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, but he smirked as he saw that she had a grin on her face.

‘Seriously though, Nat. Tony has the best security shit and Beth will have the best Aunt and Uncles who will protect her. She’ll be ok. You both will be. You might want to do a press conference though, they’ll be all over this.’ Natasha nodded and stood up. ‘You’re right, I’m going to be her mom and that would mean that this would get out one way or the other. There’s no easy way to do this, but we can do it my way. I also need to go and apologise to Tony – that is, if he’ll even let me back into the Compound.’ Clint stood up aswell and he gave her a kind smile. ‘Then, she will be just fine and I’m sure Tony will completely understand. Now, I think you have some adoption papers to amend and a press conference to organise, before a certain little girl wakes up.’

Natasha smiled as he slung an arm around her shoulders and they both walked back up to the Compound.

***

An hour later and the adoption had been finalised – with Clint and the rest of the Avengers in the living room making banners, as Natasha was cooking food in the kitchen, as they were all preparing to throw a celebratory adoption party that evening, despite Natasha’s protests.

‘Still can’t believe you’re going to be a mom!’ Wanda said, walking into the kitchen, giving Natasha a grin, who smiled back and finished putting things on timers in the oven.

‘Me either. It’s all happened so quickly, but even though I still have no idea what I’m doing, this all feels…right.’ Wanda nodded in response and gave Natasha a hug, before going back into the living room to join the others.

That evening, all the Avengers and Beth, could be found in the living room, talking happily and eating lots of food. There were streamers and banners everywhere, balloons and even a chocolate fountain – which Natasha hated, as she had already had to physically restrain Beth away from it multiple times.

‘Tasha?’ Natasha looked down at Beth, who was sitting next to her, swinging her legs happily, hugging Fluffy.

‘Yes honey?’

‘Is it my burfday?’ The toddler asked seriously, missing the smirk that ghosted Natasha’s face, as the little girl pointed at the balloons that had been placed around the room.

‘No Beth, remember what we talked about earlier – about how I’m going to be adopting you and that we were going to celebra…have a party later? Well, this is the party!’ She quickly amended, remembering to try to use words that hopefully the three-year old would understand.

Beth’s eyes widened, then she exclaimed. ‘The party!’ Natasha nodded and smiled at her, as Beth started to talk to Fluffy again. A few minutes later and the toddler was getting very bored, she looked up at Natasha, who was deep in conversation with Rhodey and Clint, about an upcoming mission, then she looked at everyone else, who were conversing in small groups or eating the buffet food.

A party meant that everyone had to dance around, otherwise it was boring. Well, that’s what Beth thought anyway, so she hopped down from the sofa and walked into the centre of the living room, gathering the attention of Natasha immediately, who burst out laughing as Beth started to shake her bottom and wave her arms around dramatically. Everyone else turned to look at the little girl, who was now spinning round and round, not caring about everyone laughing or clapping along. She fell on her bottom after a few moments and giggled, then stood up and walked over to Tony, who was closest to her and in response, he raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Tomy dance now.’ Beth instructed, with a serious expression to a briefly shocked Tony Stark. ‘Jeez – how is it that she already sounds like Nat?’ Natasha glared at Tony, who smirked at her and she subtly flipped the bird at him. He laughed, then quickly regained his composure and told Jarvis to set up a music playlist, suitable for children and adults at parties. Then, he took Beth’s little hand and allowed her to drag him into the middle of the room, before yelling over the music: ‘you lot get up, I’m not doing this by myself!’

Everyone else grinned at each other before getting up to join Tony and Beth dancing.

‘Come on Nat! Little Beth Romanoff here has some wicked dance moves!’ Tony called over to Natasha who felt her heart swell at the fact that she was Beth’s legal guardian now.

Natasha made her way over to everyone and she looked at the group of Avengers and at the little girl who was giggling hysterically and she thought that in that moment, that she was finally happy.


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha decides to give Beth the best Halloween that she can.

The adoption party was a success and everything was finalised, so Beth Ford, was now Beth Romanoff. Natasha thought that she was a very sweet little girl, who always loved to play and dress up – and she found herself growing fonder of the toddler each day.

It had been 4 days since the adoption party, and Natasha was absentmindedly listening to Beth, who was swinging her legs from her high chair, happily eating a bowl of fruit loops.

‘…nd then we make pumtins!’

‘Is that so?’

‘Yep!’ The toddler said eagerly, giggling as Natasha walked past her and bopped her on the nose playfully, before she pulled her phone out and began scrolling until she found what she was looking for, as Beth continued to explain to Natasha about what ‘Hallaweem’ was.

Growing up in the Red Room, Halloween, Christmas and other holidays like Easter, were non-existant in their eyes. Natasha had no idea what to do, apart from what she’d seen Clint do with his kids on occasion and from what she had picked up since leaving the Red Room. She had told the little girl that Halloween was that night, and after that moment, Beth hadn’t stopped talking about it. Natasha realised that by having Beth, she would have to read up about these things, as she wanted the Kid…her kid…to grow up and have the same experiences as all the other children.

Unbeknownst to Beth, Natasha was currently in the middle of purchasing tickets on her phone, so that they could both have a fun day out at a nearby Pumpkin Patch – which would be their first day out of the Compound, since the shopping trip. Natasha already mentally had a disguise figured out, and she knew that she would have to make a press conference sooner rather than later, but not today. Today, was going to be about giving Beth the best lead up to Halloween that she could.

‘Then what happens?’ Natasha said in a shocked voice, as she scrolled through her phone and found what she was looking for, smiling in satisfaction as the tickets were purchased. She slid her phone back into her pocket and began to tidy up the mess that Beth had made.

‘SWEETIES!’ Beth yelled, giving Natasha a toothy grin - who shook her head fondly, before picking up the toddler and positioning her on her hip, using a baby wipe to clean her face and hands.

‘Well, you missed something out though.’ Natasha said in an overly exaggerated secretive voice, gaining the toddlers full attention.

‘What?’ Beth gasped, as her eyes opened dramatically wide. Natasha had to stop herself laughing at the expression on her little face, as she put her down.

‘You have to dress up, to get Candy.’ Beth frowned, and then shrieked suddenly ‘PINCESS!’ Natasha grimaced at the high pitched shriek. ‘Inside voice please.’ She chided gently, as the toddler nodded and then started talking about being a Princess.

‘I don’t know about you, but I don’t think that being a Princess is scary.’ Natasha said thoughtfully, tidying up the highchair, as Beth followed her around the kitchen, holding fluffy tightly.

‘Scary?’

‘Yes – things that make you jump. If it’s scary then usually…BOO!’ Beth screamed and Natasha burst out laughing at the indignant look on the three-year olds face. ‘Sorry Kid, but it is practically Halloween, so scaring people is a must – and you have to dress up as creepy things on Halloween. Being a Princess doesn’t make you look scary. So, how about we go and pick you a scary costume out?’ Beth just looked at the assassin and shook her head.

‘No thank you Tasha.’ Natasha turned to look down at the little girl incredulously. ‘What? You don’t want to dress up?’

‘Yes! No scary Tasha please.’

‘Beth, the whole point of Halloween is to be scary – we could pick you out a little spider costume an…’

‘…no like spidies!’

‘Well, what do you want to dress up as then?’ Beth frowned slightly and scrunched her face up adorably in thought, before answering confidently. ‘A BUMBLEBEE!’

‘A bumblebee? That isn’t scary!’

‘Is too!’

‘No it isn’t…’ Natasha broke off as she realised that she was arguing with a toddler, then she shook her head in exasperation. ‘Well, let’s wait and see what the store has. Come on then, upstairs – let’s get washed and dressed and then we can go.’ She held her hand out and Beth instantly grasped it, as Natasha led the way upstairs. She was determined to make sure that Beth had the best Halloween ever and as the toddler began to sing a made up song about bats and pumpkins, Natasha figured that seeing as she’d never really had a proper Halloween before, that maybe she could enjoy it aswell as Beth.

***

‘Tasha! Look at this one!’

Natasha grinned, as she looked over at Beth, who was currently trying to pick up a very large pumpkin, with no success.

‘That’s a good one kiddo, well done. How about we pick a smaller one though? It’ll be easier to carry.’ Natasha said, as Beth nodded and hurried off towards another pumpkin that was slightly smaller. Subtlety, Natasha pulled out her phone and took a few pictures of Beth, who by this point, was looking completely adorable. The toddler was dressed in appropriate autumn clothing – red wellington boots, denim jeans, a jumper and a large winter coat and was holding a small pumpkin proudly in her hands. She turned to Natasha and said ‘Tasha look! It’s a baby pumtin!’ Natasha smiled and took the pumpkin from the toddler and held it safely under her arm, as she addressed the little girl.

‘It’s perfect Beth, good job. Come on, we’ve still got a lot to do. I don’t know about you, but I think that you need your face painting…and what’s a face painting, without eating a giant toffee apple?’ Beth squealed and happily grasped Natasha’s outstretched hand, splashing in the mud as they walked along.

A few hours later, after a lovely morning at the pumpkin patch, Natasha had taken the toddler to buy her Halloween costume. Beth had already burst into tears at the sight of herself in a zombie costume and it had taken Natasha over ten minutes to calm her down, and after that Beth had been very reluctant to try anything else on.

‘How about this one?’

‘No wanna be a bumblebee.’

‘I can’t find a bumblebee outfit honey. Oooo, I think that this one is a definite choice.’ Holding up a tiny baby Black Widow outfit, Natasha raised her eyes in question, as Beth shook her head and pouted.

‘No baby!’

‘I’m sure it’ll stretch.’ Natasha joked, laughing at the annoyed pout on the toddlers face. ‘Thought I was your favourite hero?’

‘No, taptin m’amerita is remember!’

‘Oh of course, how could I forget? I’m only joking honey, we’ve already been over this, all the superhero costumes are sold out for your age. Come on please, pick one of these.’ Beth then sighed heavily and her eyes wandered around all the offending outfits that Natasha had picked out for her and she raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, but Beth just whined and pouted again.

‘Right, this is the last section of the store, so if you don’t pick an outfit for tonight, then I’ll pick for you.’ Beth folded her arms and stamped her foot.

‘No! Wanna be superhero and bumblebee!’

‘Beth, it’s Halloween, everything is sold out. Why don’t you just go as a little witch?’

‘NO!’

‘How about a fairy?’

‘NO!’

Natasha closed her eyes and counted to ten, then she glanced over at the only section of the store that they hadn’t been over to yet and the assassins eyes suddenly fell on an outfit; a child’s Halloween costume, complete with accessories. She inwardly groaned as she knew what was coming before it happened, Beth followed Natasha’s eyes and squealed, very loudly, before running off.

‘TASHA! LOOK!’ Grimacing as people turned around to look at the loud toddler, Natasha quickly ran after Beth, who was trying to pull the outfit off the hanger with little success.

‘Inside voice please.’ Natasha reminded Beth who was still shrieking with delight. The little girl nodded and put her arms up as Natasha pulled the outfit on her, smirking as Beth giggled at the sight of herself in a mirror.

‘Fab. That’s the one you want then?’ Beth nodded happily. ‘I’d prefer something scarier personally, but I’m sure you’ll make a very cute bumblebee later on. Let’s get going with your new costume then.’ Beth then frowned as Natasha held her by her arm and tried to take the outfit off, to put it in the basket and take it to the till.

‘Me bad?’

‘No honey, you just need to take it off to pay.’ Natasha tried to explain as gently as possible, but the three-year old didn’t understand, all she thought was that she’d finally found an outfit she liked and now she was being made to give it away, so she did what any toddler would do and she burst into tears.

Natasha just stared at the toddler in shock. How could one small thing go from being so happy to being so sad… and how could she be so loud? She was going to get her the costume she wanted and she could wear it later on, so why was she bawling her eyes out?

All Natasha could think was that she was failing miserably and she had no idea what to do. She had no idea what was wrong with Beth, so thinking hurriedly, she quickly dialled Clint’s number and almost swore in relief when he picked up on the first time.

‘Hey it’s me. What do I do when a three year old is practically screaming down the shop for no reason? She isn’t injured – she just started bawling her eyes out! What do I do?!’

_‘Chill out Nat, there must be a reason. What happened just before she started crying?’_

‘We finally found her a costume that she likes, so I tried it on her and it fit, then I went to take it off and she’s screaming bloody murder_.’_

_‘Ha. I remember those days well. Lila wore this little fairy dress for nearly 6 days straight in the summer holidays when she was five, before we could pin her down and put it in the wash. She watched the washing machine for the full hour, sobbing her heart out. She’s just upset about taking it off. Can’t you just take the tag off it to get scanned and let her keep it on?’_ Natasha could have slapped herself in the face. How could she not have thought about that?

‘I’m such a moron. I just saw her crying and freaked out. Everyone’s staring and I’m concerned someone will figure out it’s me here an…’

_‘…Nat, it’s all fine, kids do stuff like that sometimes – just wait for the tantrums. Take the tag off and she’ll be fine. You’re doing great, she’s just being a normal toddler – I reckon she needs a nap too, you’ve been out all morning Nat. Getting the costume off of her after Halloween will be fun too.’_ Clint joked.

‘Right, yeah course. Ok, thanks. See you later.’ Natasha hung up and knelt down in front of Beth, who was utterly sobbing by this point and she tried to explain the situation again to her.

‘Beth, the costume is yours, but we need to pay for it. Then you can wear it tonight, ok?’ Beth sobbed harder and Natasha sighed, then figured that Clint was probably right as usual.

‘Fine. I have an idea, come here.’ Beth flung herself into Natasha’s arms and the assassin picked her up, then made her way to the till, gently bouncing the still upset toddler to calm her down.

‘Hi. As you can see, we have a slight issue here.’ Natasha joked, talking in a fake accent, as the shop assistant smiled in understanding looking at Beth, who was no longer crying, but her bottom lip was still wobbling slightly.

‘No worries. We get it all the time. Just pass me the tag…yep that’s the one. There you go, that’ll be $14.99 in total please.’ Sighing in relief at the quick transaction, Natasha paid for the costume and thanked the shop assistant, before quickly leaving the store and walking back to her car.

‘Happy now?’ Beth nodded and put her head on Natasha’s shoulder, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you Tasha.’

‘No problem kiddo.’

***

‘Go ahead, do you remember what Uncle Clint told you to say?’

‘Yep!’

‘What do you say?’

‘Twick or tweet.’

‘Yeah, good job Kid, come on then.’

Natasha had been sceptical about taking Beth trick or treating, seeing as she’d never done it before, but true to her word earlier, she wanted to make the day memorable for Beth and she wanted to try things that she had never done too. Which was why, dressed in a Witch outfit, complete with broom and hat, Natasha held Beth’s hand and led her to the first door of the night. The other Avengers had thrown a Halloween party in the Compound and of course both Beth and Natasha were invited, but Natasha had politely declined, as she knew that Beth had her heart set on ‘sweeties’, so she decided to take the toddler out trick or treating by herself and she prided herself on her disguise – which was the excessive Witch makeup she had applied earlier that evening.

‘Go ahead.’ Natasha encouraged, gently pushing the toddler towards the front door of an old house, that had a few pumpkins light outside, creating a warm glow.

‘Tasha?’ The toddler looked back at Natasha uncertainly - who was waiting a few steps away from the front door.

‘I’ll be right here while you go. We talked about this Beth, you just knock and say Trick or Treat, then you get some candy.’ Beth took a deep breath and nodded, clutching her Halloween bag to her chest as she waddled towards the front door and tentatively knocked. A man of no more than 25 opened the door and smiled at Beth, who said very quietly. ‘Twick or tweet.’

‘Wow, ace costume Kid! Here.’ Holding a bowl of candy out to the toddler, the man told Beth to pick a few, but she just looked behind at Natasha evidently confused and she started to bite her lip anxiously. The man frowned slightly and addressed Natasha who had immediately walked over to Beth and picked her up.

‘First timer?’ Natasha nodded, then picked out two pieces of candy for Beth and put them in her bag.

‘Yes, she’s a little bit nervous. Thank you.’

‘No worries. You look good too ma’am. Have a good night!’ Natasha smirked and nodded, then said goodbye and carried Beth towards the next house, explaining what to do if someone holds a bowl of candy out to her.

A few houses later and Beth was feeling much more confident and had gotten the hang of how to trick or treat. Natasha led her up to the next house, not missing a group of teenagers who were smoking nearby. They began to wolf whistle at her and she narrowed her eyes at them, giving them the infamous Black Widow glare. Even through her makeup, her eyes didn’t fail her and the teenagers scattered in fear; Beth was oblivious to this, she just continued to sing happily to herself, holding Natasha’s hand, as they approached another door.

‘TWICK OR TWEET!’

A young man of about college age, opened the door, revealing a messy living room that smelt of alcohol and he glared at Beth. ‘What do you want?’

Natasha took one look at the man and swiftly took a few steps forward and was by Beth’s side in an instant, putting one arm on her shoulder protectively. ‘It’s Halloween and my Kid wants some candy, so give her some.’ She growled at the man, who looked taken aback for a second, then he just stared at her.

‘Listen lady, why don’t you both just piss off.’ Something flashed behind Natasha’s eyes and she glared at the man.

‘Don’t talk like that in front of my Kid. It’s Halloween, so give her some candy and we’ll leave you in peace.’ The man started shouting. ‘Look, I don’t have any goddamn candy. What do I look like? A shop? I’m not in the mood to talk to little brats or a fuc…’ One minute, the man was yelling at Natasha and the next, he was pinned to the wall.

‘Finish that sentence and I’ll make sure you don’t speak again. Now if you don’t have any candy, find something else suitable to put in the Kid’s Halloween bag.’ Natasha whispered to the man, who nodded hastily. She released him and he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill and gave it to Beth, who frowned and held the note up to Natasha who pocked it.

‘This not candy Tasha?’ Natasha’s eyes didn’t leave those of the man who was visibly sweating, as Natasha continued to glare at him.

‘You’re right, it isn’t and that won’t buy much candy will it?’ Beth shook her head and stared at the man, who nodded and then pulled out another $10. He then handed it to Natasha, who nodded.

‘Thank you for your co-operation.’ She said satisfactorily and then she led Beth away, who lifted her arms to be picked up – Natasha made a mental note to wrap this up soon, as she knew the signs of Beth getting tired.

They approached the next house and a kind faced woman opened the door, smiling gently at Beth who waved shyly. Natasha poked her side softly and Beth giggled then said ‘twick or tweet please!’

‘What lovely manners and what a cute little bumblebee you make!’ Beth lifted her head off Natasha’s shoulder and smiled at the woman. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re very welcome sweetheart. Here you go.’ The woman handed Beth a big bar of chocolate and Natasha inwardly grimaced as she imagined how much of a sugar crash for Beth there would be tomorrow.

‘Your daughter is a very lovely little girl. You must be such a proud mom’ Natasha found herself beaming with pride at the womans words and she nodded.

‘Thank you. Say goodbye Beth.’ Natasha had already thought that it was alright to use Beth’s real name, as she was wearing a little mask and also it was dark, so they were not recognisable, should anyone take pictures.

‘Goodbye!’

Natasha carried Beth down the street, towards her car that was hidden in the shadows down a side road. She buckled her in and set off, back to the Compound.

‘Well, at least we found you a costume that you want to wear – and you do make a cute bumblebee, but you will have to take it off at some point. Did you have a good Halloween? How about we go back to the Compound an…’ A small snore broke Natasha from her thoughts and she instantly looked in the rearview mirror at Beth, who had her head lolling forward, thumb firming in her mouth, fast asleep - drooling slightly. Natasha quirked her eyebrow and shook her head in bemusement, feeling an overwhelming surge of affection for the toddler.

‘You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger kid. Happy Halloween, Beth.’


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth wakes up with a nightmare and goes to Natasha for comfort <3

It was 2am and it was the end of the first week that Beth had arrived at the Compound. Clint and Natasha were sat in the living room, watching a film together, as everyone else had gone to bed earlier (or to the lab – Tony and Bruce). Natasha yawned and stood up. 

‘Off to bed already Nat?’ Clint smiled playfully at her from the sofa.

‘Yes, because I’m tired and unlike you, I’ll be up at the crack of dawn with a three-year old.’ Clint burst out laughing and ducked to avoid a cushion hitting him in the face, as Natasha made her way to the elevator. ‘Night Tasha!’ 

‘Night Clint.’ She gave him a wave, as the elevator doors shut and she made her way to her bedroom to go to sleep, after checking on Beth in the room next to hers, making sure that she was ok and that the door was propped open slightly. 

Natasha got dressed into her pajamas and settled into bed, sighing in contentment as her head hit the pillow; she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

***

Sometime later in the night – although it seemed like a manner of seconds to Natasha, who was exhausted, she was awoken by a small noise, much like a whimper which was coming from the side of her bed. Jolting awake, she sat up and felt under her pillow for her knife handle. She grasped it firmly under her pillow, ready to attack if needed, before she slowly turned the lamp by her bed on. Immediately seeing who it was, she hastily put the knife away and quickly surveyed the person in front of her to assess the situation.

In front of her stood Beth. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she sucked on her pacifier and held fluffy close to her chest, sniffling miserably. Natasha put two and two together and came to the conclusion that the toddler must have had a nightmare – she hadn’t had one since moving into the Compound and Natasha had figured that it was only a matter of time before the previous weeks events caught up to the little girl, but she needed to make sure. 

‘Beth? Did you have a bad dream, honey?’ The toddler nodded and burst into loud sobs, crying her heart out, but she didn’t make a move to go towards Natasha, which confused the assassin, as usually, Beth was all for cuddles and hugs. Natasha reached down to pick Beth up, but the toddler sobbed louder and shuffled back slightly. 

‘Come here sweetheart. It’s ok, Tasha’s here.’ Beth just continued to sob harder and Natasha frowned, before suddenly realising what the problem was, as the faint smell of ammonia reached her nose. She looked down at the toddler’s pajama bottoms and saw that there was a large wet patch and she felt her heart ache for the little girl, who was crying as if the world was ending. 

Natasha had found out on the first day, that Beth was potty trained, but that she had the tendency to sometimes forget to go to the toilet in time – if she was too engrossed in whatever she was doing during the day, so Natasha made sure to remind her periodically to go, and things had been fine throughout the week. A day ago, after a few nights of waking up dry, Natasha had allowed her to go to bed without a pull up on and Beth had been very happy telling everyone that she was officially a ‘big girl’, however the accident that she had just had, must have been a very large set back in the toddlers eyes and clearly the nightmare had caused it. 

Before Natasha could figure out how to handle the situation, she found herself already comforting Beth and decided to just go with her instincts. ‘Honey, it’s alright – come here.’ Natasha soothed softly, reaching out to pick the little girl up, who was still sobbing loudly. 

‘I…I …all…we…wet!’ Beth cried, hugging Fluffy tightly to her chest. Natasha swung her legs out of bed, stood up and scooped the little girl into her arms, not caring in the slightest about her wet pajama bottoms.

‘I know, it’s ok. Accidents happen, everything is alright, I promise. I’m not cross with you at all. How about we go and get you in the bath, hmm?’ Beth just put her head in the crook of Natasha’s neck and continued to cry, but she didn’t protest, so Natasha quickly took her through to her ensuite bathroom and started to run her a warm bath, before going into her bedroom, changing the sheets one handed and picking out some clean pajamas for her. 

‘Shhh…shhhhh…it’s ok. Shhh…’ Beth’s cries had quietened significantly and had turned into hitching breaths, as Natasha walked into the bathroom, put her down and helped her to take off her pajamas – which she threw into the laundry basket and then she washed her hands.

‘Come on then little miss, into the tub.’ Natasha put Fluffy on the side, then lifted Beth into the bath and made short work of washing her. She knew that the nightmare must have been pretty intense, as Beth just sat in silence – which was very unusual for her; her breath kept hitching as she tried to keep the tears at bay. 

A few minutes later and Natasha had washed, dried and dressed Beth into new pajamas and a pullup – just in case, and she then sat down on her bed with her and held her close.

‘Do you want to talk about your bad dream? You can always tell me anything.’ Natasha said gently, tucking a stray curly lock of hair behind Beth’s ear, as the little girl began to whimper softly again, holding Fluffy tightly to her chest, she then shook her head.

'It must have been pretty scary if it scared Princess Beth.' Natasha mused playfully, hoping to get a smile from Beth, but the little girl just sniffled and her bottom lip started trembling.

‘Talking about it will make you feel better.’ Natasha said, carding her fingers through Beth’s curly hair, but the toddler just shook her head again. After a few moments of reassuring Beth, Natasha was slightly surprised when the toddler suddenly started talking.

‘Ta…Tasha…g…g…gone aw…away and I...sad and gra…granny sweeping…and w…wobos bad!’ Beth burst into tears again and buried her face in Natasha’s chest, clutching her pajama top, as if worried she would disappear. Natasha sat silently and quickly tried to translate the three-year olds words, then when she did, her heart plummeted and she swallowed past a lump in her throat, before answering.

‘Beth, those robots that made your granny go away, are never coming back and you’re safe with me, I promise. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here, with you.’ Beth sniffled sadly.

‘Pwomise?’ Natasha kissed the top of her head. ‘I promise.’ Beth then curled closer to Natasha, who automatically held her tighter. 

‘Tasha stay with Beth?’ The toddler repeated softly, rubbing her eyes with her fists, as she yawned. 

‘Yep, you can’t get rid of me. I’m here to stay. I’ll always be here for you, honey.’ Beth nodded and blinked sleepily, but she continued to stay awake, Natasha knew what she was doing from her experience with the Barton children. After nightmares, they would refuse to go back to sleep and Clint would settle down with them and put a movie on until they fell back asleep, then he would carry them upstairs. Natasha figured that a movie wouldn’t help much, as it would probably make Beth less likely to go back to sleep, so instead she laid down with the toddler and tucked her into her bed with Fluffy and pulled her close; before starting to sing an old Russian lullaby she had heard once before.

Сон маленький, Я буду здесь, Солнце пошел спать, Луна говорит привет.

Сон маленький, Я буду здесь, Утром, все будет выглядеть ясно.

Сон маленький, Я буду здесь.

Beth shuffled slightly to get more comfortable and she lazily sucked on her pacifier, looking up at Natasha with sleepy eyes as she watched the older woman sing to her. 

Сон маленький, Я буду здесь, Утром, все будет выглядеть ясно.

Я буду здесь.

Natasha smiled softly as Beth’s eyes finally fluttered closed and her breaths evened out as she succumbed to sleep. Absentmindedly, Natasha found herself still singing to make sure that the toddler was fully asleep, then she turned off the light and whispered softly, ‘Я всегда буду здесь.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are: Sleep Little one, I'll be here, the sun has gone to sleep, the moon says hello.   
Sleep Little one, I'll be here in the morning, everything will look clear.   
Sleep Little one, I'll be here.
> 
> Sleep Little one, I'll be here in the morning, everything will look clear.   
I'll be here.
> 
> I’ll always be here.


	9. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha realises just how intelligent Beth is.

Beth was bored. Natasha had left her earlier that morning to stay with Uncle Clint, whilst she did some training and other things, but he was currently on a very long phone call with a ‘fairy’ (which Beth was very annoyed that she couldn’t talk to) and she was very bored. 

She picked up a toy figure of a Princess that she had been playing with, with Clint and then she walked over to Clint, holding it up expectantly. He looked down at her, sighed and put his hand to the phone, before saying quietly but firmly, ‘Beth, not now, I’ll play with you in a few minutes. I just need to sort something out. Go and play in the living room. I won’t be much longer…sorry Fury, I’m on babysitting duty.’ Clint gently pushing her towards the living room, so she could play by herself. 

Reaching over for Fluffy, Beth sighed and proceeded to watch another few episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, before Clint came running into the room, holding a set of car keys. ‘Beth, I have to go, but Tony’s on his way up to look after you, until Nat’s finished training. Don’t move ok? I’m sorry, but I have to go on a mission. We’ll play Princesses another time, I promise.’ Beth nodded as Clint gave her hair a quick ruffle and then ran out of the room. She looked around at the pile of toys and waited. After a few minutes, she decided that she didn’t want to stay and wait for Tony in the living room anymore and she quietly crept away and snuck down the hallway, in search of Natasha. Very quickly, she found out that the Compound was a large and confusing place without an adult and she found herself in the middle of a random corridor, that she had never been down before. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. ‘Jarbis? Where’s Tasha?’ 

The AI instantly replied and Beth jumped slightly. ‘Agent Romanoff is on floor 2 and is currently in her studio. I would advise you to go back to the living room and wait for Mr Stark, Miss Beth.’ Furrowing her eyebrows, she remembered that Jarvis talked funny and she asked very politely, ‘Me no umberstand! Jarbis no talk funny, ok? Want Tasha pwease.’ Cuddling Fluffy and waiting patiently for a response, Beth’s eyes widened as the wall nearest her lit up with a trail of blue arrows, that pointed down the corridor. 

‘Follow the arrows and you will be directed to Agent Romanoff.’ Beth nodded and did as Jarvis said, smiling as the arrows changed to pink every now and again, as she turned corner after corner. Finally, she reached a big brown door that was slightly ajar and she pushed it open, then walked inside. 

Looking around, Beth was shocked at the floor to ceiling mirrors and the polished wooden floor; the shelves full of CD’s, ballet slippers and ornaments and also the very large window on one side, that overlooked the Compound’s lake and forest. She grinned as her eyes fell on Natasha, who was effortlessly dancing to Swan Lake, dressed in Ballet attire, spinning and jumping around the room, almost soundlessly. 

‘TASHA!’ 

Natasha instantly whipped around and almost slipped on the polished floor in shock, before regaining her footing and looking incredulously at Beth, who grinned and ran up to her. 

‘Beth? What on earth are you doing here? I thought Clint was watching you?!’ Beth giggled as Natasha scooped her up and held her close. 

‘Fairy called and Uncle Cwint went away.’ Beth said seriously, as Natasha raised an eyebrow. ‘A Fairy called and Clint left?’ She clarified, as Beth nodded and started to play with her hair. A stormy expression ghosted Natasha’s face and she glared at the ceiling. 

‘Jarvis? Turn the music off. What the hell happened? How did a toddler manage to get down an entire floor and get all the way here and where the fu…hell is Clint?!’ 

_ ‘I am sorry Agent Romanoff. Agent Barton was asked by Nicholas Fury to go on an immediate mission and he left Boss in charge of Miss Beth, however he was held up in his lab, as something malfunctioned. I did advise Miss Beth to stay put and wait for Mr Stark, however, she only wanted to be directed to you, so I obliged, as the malfunction would not be an easy fix and I showed her the way, as I thought it unsafe for her to be left alone for much longer.’ _

‘Right. Thanks for helping her get here.’ Natasha moved Beth to her hip and rubbed a hand down her face tiredly, before looking at the little girl. 

‘What’s up kiddo? Bored already?’ 

‘Miss you.’ Natasha smirked and planted a kiss to the top of Beth’s head as she giggled softly and shoved Fluffy in her face, obviously wanting him to get a kiss too, which Natasha did, smiling. 

‘Missed me huh? Never had that before.’ Beth looked at Natasha and frowned adorably, before asking as seriously as a three-year old could muster. ‘What you doing? Why you got pink on?’ She pointed to Natasha’s pink Ballet slippers and looked expectantly at her for a response. 

Racking her brain, she tried to figure out a way to explain to a toddler about what Ballet is. She put Beth down and knelt down to her level. 

‘I was dancing. Not just any dancing, a special dance that takes years of practise. I have to wear these special slippers too. It’s called Ballet.’ Beth gasped, as she remembered one of her reading books, that had a similar name – that Natasha read to her regularly. 

‘BALLERINA PINCESS!’ Natasha smirked at the outburst and nodded in a contemplative way. ‘I am something of a Ballerina yes, but I’m not too sure about the Princess thing.’ She mused, as Beth smiled. The little girl loved to dance too and then Beth thought of something, before replying tentatively, ‘me too Tasha pwease? Wanna be Ballerina Pincess Beth!’

Natasha was taken aback for a moment at the toddlers request, before she contemplated it. She thought back to when she started Ballet; she was a similar age, however her training was very full on and was extremely unhealthy in the Red Room. She remembered teaching the basics to a few recruits in the Red Room, to help with their posture and fighting style. She knew that Ballet was a good skill to have, especially in her line of work, but also it was a good sport and taught you how to be organised, structured and also how to challenge yourself. Looking at the pleading face on the toddler’s face, she figured that she could teach Beth how to do Ballet, well the basics at least; making it fun and entertaining for the three-year old. 

‘Alright then little miss. You’ll have to be bare foot today until I can get you some Ballet slippers. Take your socks off and come here.’ Natasha waited until Beth pulled her socks off and then she gestured to the spot right in front of her, where she wanted Beth to stand. The toddler squealed in excitement and walked quickly up to Natasha. 

‘Okay. In Ballet, there are five positions that are used a lot of the time. This is called first position.’ Natasha demonstrated. She expected Beth to fall over or to be entirely confused, but the little girl almost managed to completely replicate her movement and Natasha was shocked. 

‘Just move this foot a bit more to the side…that’s perfect! Good girl!’ Beth gave her a toothy smile and giggled. Natasha realised over the next half an hour, just how intelligent Beth is, compared to a normal three-year old. She knew that Beth was bright from the moment she met her anyway, however whilst teaching her Ballet, she noticed the true extent of her intelligence; as Beth is able to replicate and remember steps, asks sensible questions (most of the time) and albeit slowly, she is able to keep a rhythmic pace that should not be possible for a toddler. ‘Beth? How do you know where to put your feet in time to the music?’ Natasha carefully asked, phrasing the question in a toddler friendly way. Beth just frowned and scrunched her nose up, before settling on: ‘my head tells me to!’ Natasha smirked at the innocent answer and gestured for Beth to copy her movement. 

After a while, Natasha noticed that Beth had started yawning and was stumbling more than she had been, so she decided to call it a day on the Ballet. 

‘Come on then, time for a nap you little escapee.’ Beth let Natasha pick her up and she put her head on the assassins shoulder, yawning and rubbing her eyes with her fists. ‘You did really well this morning – I think that you could definitely be a Ballerina one day. Although, don’t go running off without an adult again.’ Beth nodded sleepily and Natasha felt her breaths even out, before she had even left the studio. She kissed the top of her head, picked Fluffy up and then walked out of the studio.


	10. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha finally makes the press announcement and battles some of her demons in public.

One thing that Natasha prided herself on, was being a woman who was extremely good at appearing composed and hiding her emotions from other people. However standing behind the stage where she was due to announce her adoption of Beth to the world, she felt anything but organised and composed and she was struggling to keep her emotions in check. She was terrified. Terrified of everything that could go wrong; of Beth’s life being made public or of her enemies somehow managing to use Beth in an act of revenge to get to her…

‘Tashie up up!’ The toddler’s soft voice broke through Natasha’s train of thought and she scooped the toddler up. Clint was standing nearby and walked over to give Natasha a supportive hand on her shoulder. She nodded appreciatively at him, then positioned Beth comfortably on her hip and bopped her on her nose, earning her a giggle from her. She smiled, just as a woman dressed in very smart clothes poked her head through the curtain and looked at Natasha.

‘Ms Romanoff? We’re ready when you are.’ Natasha nodded in response and pursed her lips.

‘Ten minutes, not a minute more.’ 

‘Of course, Ms Romanoff. Please follow me.’ 

‘In a minute. I just need to talk to Beth.’ 

‘Of course. Feel free to just walk onto the stage when you’re ready and when you call Beth, Mr Barton will bring her out to you, as requested.’ The woman then walked onto the stage and addressed the audience of reporters, whilst Natasha looked at Beth, who made a kissy face at her.

‘Cheeky.’ 

‘Yep!’ Agreed the toddler, giggling as Natasha poked her in the side, before looking at her with a serious expression.

‘Beth, I need you to be a big girl now, ok? Remember what I told you earlier, about how we’re going to stand up in front of loads of people with flashing lights? Can you remember what I told you?’ Beth scrunched her face up adorably as she clearly tried to remember the conversation regarding the press conference from an hour or so ago.

‘Yep!’ 

‘What did I say to you?’

‘Umm…no silly and no naughty!’ 

‘Yes, good girl, what else?’ Frowning, Beth bit her lip and looked at Natasha confusedly before exclaiming loudly ‘SMILEY!’ Natasha grinned and nodded. ‘Yes, because they’re all going to be taking pictures of us both, so we have to make those pictures look really good don’t we?’ Beth nodded happily, completely oblivious to what was actually going on. All the toddler thought was that they were going to be having their pictures taken, as she could hear the snaps of the camera’s from behind the stage.

‘Great. Okay, so you stay here with Uncle Clint, until I announce you, alright? Are you ready?’

‘WEDDY!’ 

Natasha put Beth down and she ran over to Clint, who effortlessly picked her up and he then nodded in encouragement at Natasha. 

‘She’ll be fine Nat and so will you. You’ve got this.’ Natasha nodded absentmindedly and took a deep breath, then she opened the curtains to be greeted with a large room full of reporters and photographers, who all immediately started shouting at her. She glared at everyone and walked up to the microphone, smirking when they instantly quietened and looked at her in anticipation. 

‘Hello. My name is Natasha Romanoff, although I am more commonly known as the Black Widow. I called this press conference today, as I have some exciting and probably very surprising news to share with you and with the world.’ Pausing for a moment, to collect her thoughts and calm her breathing down, she glanced over at the curtain and saw the little red shoe of Beth, who clearly was trying to get to her already. She smiled fondly and turned back to the audience. 

‘After the Robot Invasion in New York two weeks ago, my life changed drastically over the space of 24 hours, for the better. Whilst searching through the rubble, I came across something that has changed my entire view on the world and has also changed my priorities. I have never known what the word ‘love’ really meant, only in a general sense, however, over these past few weeks I have been privileged to learn what it really means. In the rubble, I came across a newly orphaned child – due to the unforgiveable Robotic attacks, and after multiple discussions with a variety of people and a lot of soul searching, I decided to adopt her. Therefore, I am delighted to announce, that I have officially become an adoptive mother and this, is Beth Jane Romanoff.’ Turning to look behind her, Natasha grinned as Clint stepped out from behind the curtain with Beth holding his hand. The toddler saw her and let go of Clint’s hand, running up eagerly to Natasha, who picked her up without hesitation. 

The room immediately went wild, as soon as Natasha had finished speaking and Beth had run up to her. Taking her place again by the microphone, holding Beth, who had turned to put her head in the crook of Natasha’s neck and was whimpering at all the sudden noise, Natasha glared around at the room for everyone to be quiet. 

‘I agreed to this conference, on the grounds that it would be a formal conference. You will not scream and yell for questions or photographs – as you are scaring Beth, if you do again, you’ll have me to answer to. Hands up only.’ The room instantly silenced and reporters gingerly put their hands in the air to ask questions. Natasha nodded in satisfaction and lightly bounced Beth and whispered for her to open her eyes – as she had them squeezed shut and was currently hiding her face in Natasha’s neck. 

Pointing at the first reporter in the second row, Natasha looked at her and instantly recognised her from the television. ‘Ms Romanoff – Phillis from The Daily News here. I just want to say how inspiring your story is. How old is Beth and where does she live? What is it like being a new mother – is there anything that you’ve struggled with?’ Natasha smiled at the reporter and cleared her throat before answering. 

‘Beth, has just turned 3, precisely she is 37 months old. She is in perfect health and is very happy in her new home at the Avengers Compound. I would imagine that any new mother finds things challenging and has to be able to adapt to different situations. Of course, my situation with Beth is slightly different than most, as she is older and I haven’t had the privilege to be with her since she was born. She acts just like any normal toddler. There have definitely been some challenges – as there are with any young child, personally – I’m not a fan of the tantrums, but it comes with the package I guess. Next question. Yes you – by the speaker, third row, 5th seat.’ 

‘Hello, Boris Harrison from the City news. What were the reactions like when all the Avengers found out about your intentions to adopt Beth?’ Natasha pursed her lips and tried to remember back to what it was like and she found herself smiling at the memory.

‘Everyone was pretty shocked, as it was incredibly sudden. However, Beth bonded pretty quickly to everyone and now she has a pretty big assortment of Aunt’s and Uncles. Next.’ 

After a few minutes, Natasha noticed that the conference was almost over and she felt relieved that they were down to the final few questions, she absentmindedly pointed to a man at the back, and her heart dropped when she saw who it was.

‘J, Jonah Jameson from the Daily Bugle here. Not that I need to introduce who I am. Ms Romanoff – are you worried that when the child grows up, she’ll grow up to resent you because of your terrible past? Are you able to bond with the child because of your upbringing?’

Natasha’s heart stopped in her chest and she felt like she was going to throw up. She vaguely realised that Clint had stepped forward and had put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Snapping out of it, Natasha took a deep breath. 

‘I am going to bring Beth up, to feel loved and respected and heard. She will never have a childhood like I had and anyone that hurts her, will have me to answer to. I hope that she will not resent me, but that will be up to her to decide when she learns and understands everything that has happened – when she is a lot older. I have bonded and will continue to bond with her. Anyone who _actually _knows me – and not just after reading articles in the papers about me, knows that I am a completely different person now, to who I used to be. So go ahead and spin my words and write your stories about how a trained assassin isn’t fit to be a mother; I really couldn’t care less about what you think of me. Does that answer your question?’ The entire room burst into applause and Natasha smirked, as Jonah blushed and walked out, his face a stormy expression.

‘Nat that was brilliant.’ Clint whispered and she nodded, then turned to face everybody else.

‘I think that wraps this all up well. Thank you for your time. Beth, do you want to say anything to everyone?’ The toddler looked up at Natasha and nodded, before yelling loudly to everyone.

‘BYE BYE I WUVE YOU!’ Natasha couldn’t keep the smile off her face, as Clint burst out howling with laughter. There were numerous ‘aw’s’ and fond smiles, as Natasha smirked at the child, who was giving a toothy grin to everyone – who were taking pictures of her, much to the toddlers delight.

Natasha nodded to everyone and repositioned Beth on her hip, before walking off the stage with Clint. 

‘Remind me to get that on camera – that’ll be a laugh at her 18th birthday.’ Natasha said smiling, as Clint grinned and opened the door for them to go back to the car. 

‘Definitely will.’ Natasha looked at Beth, who she had just buckled into the car seat. ‘You did so well! Did you have fun?’ The toddler nodded and smiled as Natasha kissed her forehead. ‘Good. Well I think that you deserve a treat – does anyone fancy ice-cream?’

‘ICECWEAM!’ 


	11. Gingerbread houses, snowmen and hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has to prioritise what is more important... her work or Beth; and is she capable of creating a Christmassy filled day for the toddler - who is bored waiting for Santa?

** **

‘Beth? What are you doing?’ The pajama clad toddler turned around and smiled up at Natasha, who had just finished washing up the breakfast things. She raised an eyebrow expectantly at Beth, who was currently sitting directly in front of the Christmas Tree at the Compound, looking up at it, as if she was waiting for something. 

‘Uncle Cwint says Sandy coming!’ She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. 

‘Sandy? We don’t know anyone called…oh…you mean Santa? You’re waiting for Father Christmas?’ Beth nodded and giggled, before turning back to the tree, waiting patiently. Natasha shook her head and hid a smirk, it was currently Dec 23rd, which meant that ‘Santa’ wasn’t due for almost another 2 days, but it seemed that the toddler was getting more and more excited. _‘Thanks Clint’_ she thought, watching the toddler babble to herself excitedly.

To be honest, growing up in the Red Room, Natasha had no idea about Christmas – apart from what she had gauged in missions and from her general experiences since leaving Russia, she felt quite inexperienced in this field, but she was determined to make it a wonderful time for Beth. 

‘Well, Uncle Clint is right, but Santa isn’t coming just yet – you have another two sleeps to go! Why don’t you go and play for a bit, hmm?’ Beth turned to look at Natasha and nodded obediently, before running off. It had been almost two months, since Beth had been brought to the Compound, and she was fully settled in – Natasha had even enrolled her in a private day-care. Beth had learnt the layout of the Compound – or at least the rooms that she regularly visited and after watching her run off, Natasha decided to tidy up for a bit, whilst the toddler played.

After a while, Natasha could be found sitting in the living room filling out some paperwork. She looked at the clock and frowned, as Beth hadn’t come to see what she was doing and she hadn’t heard a peep from the three year old, for almost an entire hour, so she went to investigate. Walking down the corridors, she reached her personal floor and made her way to Beth’s room. She pushed open the door and saw Beth sitting in the middle of the floor, hugging Fluffy tightly to her chest. There was a completed baby jigsaw, a small puzzle and a full fairy playset set up - surrounding her, but the toddler didn’t seem interested in any of it. Her little face lit up when Natasha walked in. 

‘Hi Tasha!’ Natasha sat next to Beth and smiled when the toddler immediately crawled onto her lap. 

‘Hey bug, are you having fun, playing?’ Beth nodded and then she paused and shook her head. Natasha frowned slightly and stroked the little girls blonde curls, still stuck up in places from sleep. 

‘What’s up?’ She didn’t reply and Natasha figured that she was just bored of playing and wanted to watch TV or something – that’s what kids like to do…right? So, Natasha stood up, readjusted her on her hip and walked into the communal living room. As soon as she put Beth down and turned on some Disney movie, the Toddler whined and made grabby hands for Natasha, who was completely confused and slightly stressed, as she still had a lot of paperwork to do that morning and she hoped she could do it whilst Beth either played or watched a film. 

‘No Tasha!’ Sighing, Natasha sat down next to her, and looked at her before replying seriously. ‘Beth, can you use your words and tell me what you want?’ 

‘No pway! No Didney!’ She carried on whining and mumbling inaudible things, as Natasha took a deep breath and counted to 10. 

‘Beth, what do you want to do then? Why don’t you want to play or watch a movie?’ The Toddler shook her head and continued to whine softly, fisting her hands in Natasha’s jumper. 

‘Hey Nat, have you finished with the paperwork yet? Fury wanted it done befor…what’s up with the little munchkin?’ Clint emerged from the elevator, carrying another equally large pile of paperwork, and he stopped as he saw Beth’s pouty face and Natasha’s stressed one. She glared at Clint and gestured to Beth, who had taken to playing with a ring on Natasha’s finger.

‘Kid won’t stop whining and no, I’ve been busy tidying up, I was planning on finishing it now, but a certain someone has other ideas.’ Clint hummed in response and dumped all the papers on the kitchen counter, before walking over to the duo. 

‘S’up Princess?’ Beth turned to Clint and pouted even more, before making grabby hands at him. He picked her up effortlessly and she looked at him before stating. ‘Sandy, no pway.’ Then she pointed at the tree and looked at Clint, who frowned and then paused and nodded in understanding, before turning to Natasha. ‘She wants Santa.’ Natasha glared at him. ‘Well, unfortunately I’m not father time and I can’t change the date. Santa will not be coming for another day and a bit, which I already told her earlier. So she’s going to have to suck it up.’ Clint raised an eyebrow and bounced Beth lightly, which made her give him a small giggle. 

‘Nat, she’s 3 – this is probably the first Christmas that she actually understands kind of what’s happening! All kids get like this, you have to do stuff to keep them entertained.’ Natasha pointed to the TV. ‘I tried.’ Clint shook his head and smiled in understanding. ‘You have to do stuff with them, to keep them entertained before the big day and in general – Christmassy stuff this time of year usually works a wonder and it puts everyone in the mood and passes the time.’ Natasha made a face, then pointed to the paperwork. ‘I have stuff…real stuff to do – I can’t spend time making whatever you make at Christmas – she won’t remember doing it anyway! That’s what Day-care is for! She brought home tons of Christmassy stuff already!’ 

Clint laughed and shook his head. ‘This is the very real struggle that all parents face – balancing work and kids. Doing stuff at school or whatever, isn’t the same as with people you care about, Nat…she might not remember it in 10 years time, but she will remember it today and for a while. You’ll figure it all out, but for now, you need to prioritise. Which is more important – Beth, or making sure this paperwork is finished for this evening?’ Natasha sighed. ‘Beth, obviously. But, I have no idea how to keep her busy – I usually just let her play or watch TV an…’

Clint put his hand up to stop her and Natasha gave him a quizzical expression. ‘I do have children Nat. I have plenty of ideas.’ He smiled mischievously at her and Natasha shook her head in exasperation, hiding a small smile. 

***

That is how, one hour later, Natasha could be found in the kitchen, covered in flour with an equally messy toddler, baking gingerbread. 

‘You want to mix it all together for me?’ Beth nodded and took hold of the wooden spoon and the mixing bowl, managing not to spill much on the floor, as Natasha carefully guided her hand and helped her to stir the contents together. 

‘Still don’t get why we couldn’t have bought some gingerbread!’ Natasha called to Clint, who was sitting in the living room, finishing Natasha’s paperwork for her. 

‘Because you’re making memories and homemade always tastes better!’ 

‘Tasha all done!’ Natasha huffed at Clint and then turned her attention to the lumpy mixture and the proud expression on the toddlers face. ‘Urr…good job kiddo, let me just add some more…Christmassy stuff to it ok?’ Beth nodded happily and watched as Natasha pretended very well, to add some other things to do, whilst subtly making sure the mixture was smooth by stirring it, whilst Beth was distracted. 

‘Into the oven it goes…’ Natasha put it into multiple tins and then into the oven. She walked over to the sink and turned the hot and cold taps on and then turned to face Beth, who was eating the mixture off her hands happily. ‘…and now we need to wait! Want to help me wash up?’ Beth nodded and giggled as Natasha flicked some water at her. She lifted her over to the sink and held her as she splashed around happily, creating lots of suds as Natasha poured a generous amount of washing up liquid in the warm water. 

A short time later, Beth’s pajamas were soaked through and the front of Natasha’s top had a large stain of flour and water which had made a sort of paste.

‘Okay, stand back from the oven…good girl, oh wow look! It smells great! What do you think, good enough to make into a house?’ Beth looked at the tins of cooked gingerbread and then at Natasha and grinned. ‘YEY! GINGY HOWSE!’

If Natasha thought they were messy before, then she was very wrong. She still had yet to figure out, how more of the icing ended up in the toddlers hair and on the floor, than on the Gingerbread house. She prided herself on many things, but making a house out of constructed gingerbread was not one of them. After an hour, Natasha stepped back and lifted Beth up on her hip, to look at the finished product. 

They had tried to make a typical Gingerbread house – that Natasha had had to google an image of, by using many different flavours of icing – that Wanda kindly went out to buy for them, along with many bags of little gumdrop sweets and chocolate buttons and Natasha was proud to say that it looked quite decent for a first attempt. 

‘What do you think? Good enough for a gingerbread man?’ Beth giggled and kicked softly for Natasha to put her down. Natasha reached up and pinched a gumdrop from the roof of the house, before sticking it in the toddlers mouth, laughing as she looked to be in sugar heaven as she started sucking on it eagerly. 

‘I’ll take that as a yes. Good job Gordon Ramsay – let’s take a picture of it!’ Beth then smiled toothily, whilst putting her hands on her hips and Natasha laughed, as clearly the little girl wanted a picture of herself too, then she took it and then took one of the gingerbread house, before smiling to herself. 

‘Bath time and then it’s time for your nap, ok? We can eat some later.’ Yawning slightly, Beth nodded and picked up Fluffy, who also needed a wash, and took Natasha’s hand as the assassin led them to her floor so they could wash up. 

***

Some time later, after Natasha had cleaned up and Beth had had a bath and a nap, they could both be found outside, playing together in the snow. Natasha noticed that Beth kept pointing outside at the snow which covered the Compound garden and was steadily falling; and so that was why she had fully dressed Beth in warm winter clothes and a large pink winter coat, with matching gloves and a hat and she had let her play outside in the snow. 

‘Tashie look! I maked a snowman!’ Natasha turned away from her half finished igloo and looked at the toddler’s ‘snowman’ – which was three small piles of snow and a few pebbles placed in a sort of smile on the top of its head. 

‘Oh…that’s really something kid. How about we make one together, hmm?’ Beth immediately and quite clumsily, made her way over to Natasha, who smiled fondly as she fell over a few times – as the snow was easily up to her knees. 

‘You ok?’ Nodding and picking up a handful of snow, Beth clutched onto Natasha’s jeans and held the squished lump of snow out to her. 

Raising an eyebrow, Natasha looked at the lump of snow in Beth’s gloved hand. ‘Is this for me?’ 

‘No silly! For the Snowman!’ Natasha then nodded and smiled in understanding and took it from the little girl, then she started to roll it into a large snowball, whilst Beth giggled and watched. 

‘How about you make the head of the snowman? Stay close, ok?’ 

‘Yey!’ Beth instantly flopped to the ground and started to roll up a misshapen snowball. Natasha slyly took a few pictures of Beth, not that she was going soft or anything, she just wanted to document the fact that she could entertain the child without another adult’s help (Clint). 

‘Tasha! Tasha! Look!’ Natasha looked at Beth, who had taken to making a snow angel on the floor, snowman head forgotten. 

‘Hey! That’s pretty cool, but how about this snowman! He needs a head!’ Beth giggled and got up, before handing Natasha the head of the snowman. After a few minutes, the snowman was completely made, but it was still missing a few things. 

‘He not got a scarf or a hat!’ 

‘Oh no! What do we do?!’ Natasha pretended to look concerned and Beth looked at her seriously. ‘I get some.’ She stated confidently, as she ran back to the house, as quick as her wellington boots let her, through the deep snow. 

Natasha grinned, as Beth came running back a few minutes later, a familiar long green scarf trailing in the snow behind her (which was definitely Clint’s favourite one) and a pair of red and gold gloves that belonged to Tony, which were clutched tightly in her other hand.

‘Tasha look! I finded some!’ 

‘You found some? Awesome, good job Kid. Put the scarf here…yep…and then give me the gloves…no Beth, they go on the hands – remember? Good girl! All done!’ Natasha stood back to admire the large snowman that they had made together, and she felt a flood of love and protectiveness wash over her, as Beth laughed and danced around the Snowman happily. In that moment, Natasha was so happy that she had left the paperwork and had spent the day with Beth, she looked at the little girl and smiled; she couldn’t wait for Christmas. 

‘Hey Kid, don’t know about you, but all that baking and playing in the snow has taken it out of me! How about some hot chocolate and we go and watch a Christmas film?’ 

‘Yes pwease!’ 


	12. Letter to Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth enlists Natasha’s help to write a letter to Santa

‘Tasha!’

Natasha looked up from the paperwork that she was busy inspecting and she was very surprised to Beth appear in the doorway of her office, dressed in her little elf onesie – holding Fluffy and her pacifier, whilst she looked anxious about something. 

‘Hey kiddo, what’s up? Thought you were playing in the living room with Tony before bedtime?’ Tony then burst through the door, panting.

‘Sorry Nat, she just stopped colouring and ran off to see you! She’s quick and she wouldn’t tell me what she drew!’ Natasha raised an eyebrow. ‘Outrun by a 3 year old, eh Stark? Don’t worry, I’ll bring her back down in a bit.’ Tony nodded and left, whilst Beth bit her lip anxiously, staring at the ground.

‘Is everything ok Beth?’ Marking her place on the paperwork, Natasha stood up and then walked over to Beth, scooping her up and placing her on her hip, as the toddler rested her head in the crook of Natasha’s neck and passed her a crumpled piece of paper.

‘Tashie help for Sandy!’ Frowning in confusion, Natasha unfolded the paper and looked at it, uncomprehending. ‘What’s this honey?’ Beth just pointed at the mass of illegible red scribbles and smiled.

Natasha racked her head and looked at the glittery red scribbles and then everything clicked and she felt rather stupid that it had taken so long for her to figure it out and the fact that she hadn’t thought of doing this with Beth before.

‘Is this a letter to Santa? You want me to help you?’ The toddler nodded and clapped her hands, as Natasha pondered how best to proceed. She had never written a letter herself and the only reason she had figured out what the scribbles were, was because she remembered Lila Barton asking for her help writing a letter to Santa one year.   
Feeling like the worst Parent in the world, Natasha inwardly swore at herself for forgetting possibly the most important part of the run up to Christmas for a child. Clint had gone back to his Farm earlier that day and so after baking the Gingerbread, she hadn’t spoken to him and she once again felt completely out of her depth in parenting, as Beth looked up at her expectantly. 

She felt snowed under with paperwork and other SHIELD work – as it had mounted up substantially since she had adopted Beth, so she had decided to leave her shopping for everyone, until Christmas Eve (which was tomorrow), however writing a letter to Santa had completely slipped her mind. She thought that she would ask the child what she wanted in the morning and then go and get it – but pretend it was from Santa; she felt like slapping herself in the face for not remembering to help Beth write a letter to ‘Santa.’

‘Hey, how about you tell me what to write, and we can write Father Christmas a letter together, then I’ll go and post it?’ Beth nodded eagerly and squirmed to get down.

Natasha smiled and put the toddler on the floor, before she walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of blank paper and a purple pen. Natasha then sat down and she lifted Beth onto her lap, as she started to write.

‘Okay, so… dear Father Christmas… my name is…’  
‘BETH!’ Natasha laughed and then proceeded to write her name.   
‘-yes, my name is Beth and I have been a very good girl this year… okay, what do you want for Christmas then?’ Natasha looked at Beth expectantly, who instantly replied ‘A DOLLY!’   
‘A dolly?’ Natasha repeated, pen hovering over the paper. ‘Any kind you’d like or just anything?’ 

Beth looked confused and just repeated ‘dolly Tasha, pwease!’   
‘Ok, ok! Anything else?’   
After requests of pink slippers (like Natasha’s ballet ones), lots of little toys and some dressing up outfits, Natasha finished writing the letter, before she asked Beth for the last time, if there was anything that she wanted, that she hadn’t asked for yet. Then the little girl said something that Natasha had not been expecting, which was muffled slightly around her pacifier. ‘Granny.’ 

The pen in Natasha’s hand stilled and she found herself at a loss for what to do or say. Beth was idly playing with a ring on Natasha’s finger, and seemed indifferent to what she had just said, seemingly not expecting a response.

It had been well over two months since the adoption and the death of Beth’s Granny. The toddler hadn’t really mentioned her Grandmother properly (apart from when she had nightmares about the robot invasion), since the funeral - which Natasha had organised and had taken her to. Knowing that she had to be very delicate and remember that she was talking to a three year old, Natasha turned Beth around in her lap, so they were facing each other and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, before speaking softly to her. 

‘Beth your Granny… you know that she went to a special place where we can’t visit. Santa is…urm… magic, but he can’t bring her back, sweetheart. I know you miss her, but you can always remember her and I know that she is so proud of you.’ Beth frowned and asked quietly, ‘I know she in hiven but why she go for?’

Natasha didn’t know how to answer or how to explain death to a toddler. She knew that Beth understood that her Granny and parents were in ‘hiven’ which was heaven, but it was clear that she didn’t understand why or what that meant. Beth just put her head on Natasha’s shoulder and sucked on her pacifier, as she played with Fluffy. 

‘Your Granny was protecting you, she didn’t want anything to hurt you and unfortunately, it was her time to move on, to be with your parents…’ Natasha left out the robots, as she didn’t want to remind the toddler of what had happened all those months ago, as it was almost Christmas and she wanted to make her happy. Beth nodded, before taking her pacifier out and then she looked at Natasha as seriously as a three year old could muster. ‘Tasha?’

‘Yeah honey?’  
‘No leave Beth, ok?’  
‘I will never leave you. Never, ever.’ Natasha kissed the top of Beth’s forehead and smiled when the toddler nodded and then yawned, settling herself against her shoulder. 

‘Pwomise?’ Natasha stood up and started rocking Beth lightly.  
‘I promise.’


	13. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha fights the crowd on Christmas Eve to find the perfect toy for Beth and a surprise from Clint, makes her realise the true spirit of Christmas.

Natasha considered herself an organised person, someone who was capable of leaving things until the last minute but knew that it would be done to the best potential. Usually, she left Christmas shopping for her friends until Christmas Eve and this year was no different, apart from the fact that she seriously misconstrued shopping for a toddler – to be easy before Christmas. 

Pushing a large trolley through Toy Land (a large children’s Toy store in the city), Natasha swore in Russian under her breath, as she reached yet another isle, to find that most of the toys were sold out. Luckily she had managed to purchase a beautiful pair of Pink ballet slippers for Beth, along with a large teddy bear and some other little bits, however after two hours and 3 shops, she was still on the hunt for the main present of ‘A Dolly.’ She knew that in reality, she could get Beth any random doll and she’d be happy with it, but she wanted to get the child the best of the best and apparently the Doll of the year was called a ‘Little Lady’ and of course, one day before Christmas, Natasha was yet to find one. Even Friday had been unable to order one to arrive that day, so Natasha had been forced to drive into New York and locate the toy herself.

Speeding down the isles, effortlessly avoiding both children and adults with her quick reflexes, Natasha scanned the final isle which was apparently for dolls and princesses – if all the pink was anything to go by; and her eyes fell on a box labelled: Little Lady – with matching accessories – that an elderly woman was looking at. Instantly, Natasha grinned and made a bee line for the doll. She stood next to the woman and reached for the box, fingers closing on it; however, the woman, realising what Natasha was doing, immediately snatched up the box in front of her and held onto it, turning around to glare at Natasha who inhaled sharply at the woman’s action.

‘I was just about to get that doll, before you took it from me.’ Natasha said, a hint of venom in her voice and the old woman just scoffed and threw the box into her trolley.  
‘Well, you should have been quicker then, shouldn’t you. These dolls are proper rare this year and I’m stocking up.’ Upon closer inspection, Natasha glanced into the woman’s trolley and saw that she had taken the entire shelf full of dolls – at least 8 and she saw red.

‘Look, you don’t need all those. Give me the one that I just had.’  
‘Not a chance Lady. I’m selling these – everyone wants one and I want some extra money.’ Natasha took a deep breath to calm herself and she smiled at the woman.

‘I appreciate that, however my little girl had her heart set on a dolly and I want to give her this one.’  
The old woman wheeled her trolley around and started to move past Natasha. ‘Shouldn’t have left it so late then should you – stupid woman. Your kid is going to be disappointed tomorrow and it’ll be all your fault. Now move out of my way.’ In an instant, Natasha saw red. She wasn’t going to let Beth go without, all because of a grumpy old woman who took the doll from her; so she quickly glanced around the isle – saw no cameras or other people and she jumped over the woman’s head and took the doll back from her trolley. 

‘OI! Give that back you bitch! That’s theft!’ Natasha held onto the box triumphantly and she smirked at the woman.  
‘Don’t know what you mean, from where I’m standing, you stole it from me first. It’s your word against mine – no cameras or other witnesses, so Happy Christmas, you old bat.’ With that, Natasha put the doll in her trolley and walked quickly down the opposite direction to the woman – who was yelling and swearing at her.

Five hours or so later, after battling copious queues of people and after going to around 15 different shops, Natasha deemed that she had bought Beth enough… possibly a bit too much, but she wanted her to have an amazing Christmas after everything she’d been through that year, so she didn’t mind – and also Tony had offered to pay for everything which meant that she bought her a lot more than she usually would do.

‘Have fun?’ Natasha glared at Sam, as Steve and Bucky helped her to bring in all the bags of Toys for Beth and take them into her office, where she could wrap them in private later that evening.   
‘I am never doing that again. Online shopping is the way to go and I am starting a lot sooner than Christmas Eve.’ 

***

’Okay, the films finished, it’s bedtime Beth.’ Natasha said to the toddler, who was currently watching the ending of the Polar Express, yawning against her chest.   
‘No sweep! Sandy come now!’ Natasha scooped up the little girl and stood up, placing her on her hip, as she walked into the kitchen and made her a bottle of milk.  
‘He will only come, if you’re asleep.’ She reminded Beth gently, and Beth pouted then nodded in defeat, as the assassin carried her to her bedroom. As they walked out of the kitchen, Beth suddenly shrieked and startled Natasha, who almost dropped her and her bottle.

‘COOKIE AND MILKY!’   
Natasha looked at the toddler incredulously. ‘What?!’

Beth just repeated more loudly ‘COOKIE AND MILKY FOR SANDY!’ Natasha was completely confused, her tired brain not computing what the toddler meant, until once again, everything clicked and Natasha felt stupid.

‘Of course. How could I forget? Here we go then.’ Natasha carried Beth into the kitchen again and proceeded to take out a plate, on which she put a glass of milk and a single cookie and a carrot, as Beth cheered happily. 

‘Where shall we leave it for Father Christmas?’ Beth looked at Natasha with a thoughtful expression on her face, before replying ‘twee!’ Suppressing a laugh at the cute lisp that Beth had, she nodded and put the plate near the tree, before collecting her bottle and then carrying the little girl to her bedroom.

Natasha tucked Beth in and kissed her on the forehead. She then made to leave, when Beth said sleepily ‘towy Tasha?’ Sighing, Natasha figured that she would have been too tired for a story, but apparently not, so she walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a story about a frog, when a package at the end of the bookcase caught her eye. She pulled it out, opened it and raised an eyebrow when a note with a familiar scrawl fell out. 

Nat

This is an early Christmas present for Beth, but also for you as you’ve probably never read this. It’s a tradition I do with my kids on Christmas and I figured you could make it a tradition for you and Beth.

Remember to do the funny voices!  
Merry Christmas and see you on Boxing Day – Clint. X

  
A book fell out of the packaging and Natasha smiled as she read the title of it: A night before Christmas.   
‘Hey monkey, Uncle Clint got us a cool book to read before you go to sleep and Santa gets here.’ Beth sat up, intrigued, as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Natasha slid into the bed, next to Beth and smirked as the toddler immediately cuddled into her side, sucking on her bottle of milk lazily. Natasha opened the book and started to read.

‘‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, even a mouse…’ reading the book, Natasha paused intermittently to show Beth pictures – or to answer questions that the toddler had. 

‘He sprang to his sleigh, to his team, gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—  
“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”‘

Natasha closed the book and glanced down at the toddler who was fast asleep, her bottle of milk finished and a thumb placed firmly in her mouth that she sucked on rhythmically. Carefully, she took Beth’s thumb out of her mouth and placed a pink pacifier in instead, that she accepted; then she carefully moved off the bed, took the bottle, put the book on the bookcase and tucked Beth in. Planting a kiss on the top of her head and rubbing her finger across the toddlers rosy cheeks, she whispered softly ‘Merry Christmas Beth.’


End file.
